sisters
by anime26
Summary: laxus receives a letter from a woman claiming to be his mother wanting to meet, he finds out he's an older brother of two sisters
1. Chapter 1

Sisters

Laxus gets a letter from a women claiming to be his mother asking to meet her, when he does he finds out he's an older brother.

I do not own fairy tail

Its morning in the city of magnolia, the birds were singing, children running around playing and laughing. A young man with spikey blonde hair, blue eyes and a lightning shaped scar adorning the right side of his face.

This man was none other then laxus dreyar the self proclaimed strongest wizard of fairy tail as well as the grandson of its master Makarov dreyar.

"Laxus "someone calls his name

Turning around he finds ralph the mail carrier coming towards him.

"What's up?" laxus asked when ralph got closer.

"Not much, I was on my way to the guild, got a bunch of job requests for you guys." The elder gentleman replies.

"And some paperwork and complaints for gramps as well am I right?" laxus asked

"Afraid so, I can't see why everyone just can't behave themselves?" ralph asked.

"Its not everyone, its just three members of a certain team" laxus replied his mind going to fairy tail's most destructive team which in turn got him thinking of a certain blonde celestial mage. Sighing "I'm on my way to the guild I'll take everything with me, knowing gramps he'll just dump it all on me at some point." Laxus said

"He's still doing that huh?" ralph asked as he handed the bundle to the blonde man.

"Unfortunately, he calls it training but I call it laziness." Laxus said

Chuckling, "yep that sounds like something he'd do, tell him I said hello." Ralph said.

"Sure thing", laxus replies then turns and walks away waving his hand when he heard ralph tell have a nice day.

Entering the guild hall laxus catches the scent of strawberries and vanilla looking to his right he finds the light of fairy tail herself Lucy heartfilia looking at the request board.

Laxus thoughts

She's so freakin cute no beautiful is a better word to describe her, her large brown eyes that shine with happiness, golden blonde hair that shines in the sun like a halo, beautiful smile.

She's friendly with everyone including me but I know I don't deserve it not after the way I treated her.

(Flashback)

" _ **If you can talk Blondie into being my woman I'll do anything she wants."**_

(End flashback)

"Good morning, laxus" Lucy's cheerful voice interrupts laxus thoughts.

"Morning Blondie" laxus replies and walks to the bar smirking when he heard Lucy say you're blonde too genius.

"Good morning laxus, you're usual?" Mira asked.

"Yes, here I ran into ralph on the way to the guild, he said there were a bunch of jobs" laxus said handing the requests to Mira and sitting down

"Great thank you laxus" Mira said as she sets his food in front of him then starts cataloging the requests.

After finishing his breakfast laxus takes the rest of the mail up to his grandfather's office.

"Yo gramps you got mail" the younger dreyar called out walking into the room.

Sigh "paperwork and complaints about natsu's team no doubt? Makarov said.

"I said the same thing to ralph, I don't see why natsu can't control himself during jobs?" laxus asked

Chuckling "laxus you should know better then anyone that natsu is reckless has been since I brought him to fairy tail, add that with his rivalry with grey" the older dreyar responded.

"Their still morons" laxus replied

Chuckling "can't argue with you my boy" Makarov said going through the papers.

Just as laxus was walking to the door, his grandfather stops him.

"Laxus, there's something here for you" Makarov hands the envelope to his grandson.

Opening the letter and reading it, the lightning mage's face gets a confused look.

"It's from someone named Marie, however I don't know anyone by that name" the younger dreyar said.

"I do" Makarov told him.

"Who is she and why would she write me?" laxus asked his grandfather.

"the last time I saw her was the day after you were born, laxus marie is your mother. Makarov told his grandson.

Rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

Sisters

I do not own fairy tail or its characters, if I did laxus and Lucy would be married already with kids.

Chapter two

Laxus is walking to the train station thinking about the conversation he had with his grandfather.

Flashback

" _ **What do you mean my mother, Ivan always told me she was dead" laxus asked.**_

" _ **No laxus she's very much alive" Makarov told his grandson.**_

" _ **Why did she leave?" the lightning mage asked his grandfather.**_

" _ **That's something you'll have to ask her" the elder dreyar told him.**_

" _ **Oh I plan on it." Laxus replied before walking out of the office.**_

 _ **(End flashback)**_

So now here he was with his bag walking to the train station. Upon reaching it the scent of strawberries and vanilla entered his nose before he heard a familiar voice.

"One ticket to acalypha please" laxus spotted Lucy at the booth, without even thinking he walked up behind her.

"Make that two" he tells the vendor startling Lucy.

"Laxus geez you scared the crap out of me" the blonde haired woman told him while glaring.

"Sorry" laxus apologizes as he hands the money over for both tickets to the vendor, taking them and giving one to Lucy.

"Come on Blondie, trains here" laxus said walking away. Lucy stares at him for a moment before a pun-pun catches her attention.

"Yeah your right plue, I'll pay him back." She tells the little spirit before picking him up and follows after her guild mate.

She finds him sitting by a window taking a seat across from him opening her mouth.

"Keep your money Blondie" laxus told her

"But you bought my ticket when you didn't have to, let me at least pay you back" Lucy told him.

"Lucy I bought your ticket because I wanted to we're both going to the same place it just made sense to buy both of our tickets." Laxus told her.

Lucy just stares at him.

"What is it?" laxus asked her.

"Sorry but I didn't think you knew my name since your always calling me Blondie." Lucy answered

Laxus thoughts

Why wouldn't know her name, it's not that hard when everyone says it.

End thoughts

"Of course I know your name your Lucy J. heartfilia, former heiress of the heartfilia konzern" laxus said.

"How do you know my middle initial? Lucy asked

"Gramps had me organize everyone's files when we got back from the GMG, I'm curious about what the j stands for though" laxus answered.

"pun-pun" both blondes look at the spirit in Lucy's lap. "Sorry plue I don't have any with me" she told the tiny spirit.

"What does he want?" laxus asked with quirked eyebrow.

"His candy, but I forgot it at home, I'll get you some when we get off the train alright" Lucy said.

Laxus looked thoughtful before reaching into his coat, "what flavor do you want?" making his two companions look at him. In the lightning slayers hand was a bag of lollipops.

Plue's eyes sparkled "pun-pun pun pun-pun?"

"He asked if he could have one of each" Lucy asked. Laxus chuckled and nodded, Lucy set plue beside the older blonde so he could get his treats.

After getting them plue sat down and unwrapped one. Laxus put the bag away. "Do you always carry around a bag of lollipops with you?" asked Lucy

"no I actually bought it last night on my way home, I forgot to put it in my office I give one to asuka just about everyday and occasionally Wendy, Romeo and the cats, a bag usually lasts about a month." Laxus answered while looking at plue who was enjoying his treat.

Lucy smiles at him, thinking about how much laxus has changed since fantasia.

The train starts moving causing laxus to turn green and leans against the window with his eyes closed, not noticing Lucy lifting plue up and taking the spirits spot. "Laxus here lay down" Lucy told him while patting her lap, the slayer stares at her.

"It usually helps natsu" Lucy told him. Upon hearing that laxus felt a pang of jealousy, he'd think about that later. He lays his head down and immediately feels better.

"Holy crap" he murmurs causing Lucy to giggle "told you it would help" she told him while running her fingers through his blonde hair.

Lucy was surprised to feel how soft it was; she let out a small smile and started humming. Laxus has his eyes closed but opened them when felt a weight climb on him; he sees Lucy's spirit sitting on his chest still eating the candy. "He likes you" he heard Lucy say making laxus smile.

"Judith" laxus looks up at his blonde haired guild mate with a confused look.

"my middle name it's Judith" lucy told him.

"Judith, hmm it fits you" laxus replied.

Lucy smiles and continues to comb her fingers through his hair, he smiles back and falls into a light sleep happy that he knows something else about her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sisters

Thank you to all who followed and reviewed

Disclaimer – as always I don not own fairy tail or its characters

Chapter 3

Laxus felt something poke his cheek making the lightning mage open his eyes to see Lucy's chocolate brown eyes looking down at him.

"Come on sparky we're there" Lucy told him.

"You did not just call me sparky" laxus told her while glaring at her.

"Deal with it you call me Blondie even though your blonde as well" Lucy replied while glaring back.

"Tch whatever lets go" laxus walked off the train with Lucy following him.

Reaching the hotel they agreed to share a room with two beds. Unlocking the door Lucy called the bed closest to the window and flopped onto it giggling at the softness of the mattress.

Laxus stares at her smirking. "You're like a five year old" he tells her as he set his bag down on his bed.

"Shut up I'm just excited to have a bed to myself without having natsu and happy climbing into bed with me" she replied sitting up.

Upon hearing that, laxus felt the pang of jealousy once again.

Laxus thoughts

 _ **That moron sneaks into her bed, he's lucky I'm not at the guild at the moment otherwise I'd kick his fiery ass.**_

 _ **What the heck am I saying I have no claim on her; she's too good for me. Plus I vowed I would never hurt nakama again.**_

End thoughts

"Laxus are you alright?" Lucy asked her guild mate.

"I'm fine" he replied while lying down on his bed, headphones over his ears.

Lucy stares at him for a moment before shrugging and going to the bathroom with a change of clothes. Laxus is watching her the entire time.

"What job did you take?" he asked moving his arms behind his head

"A singing job" Lucy replied

"You can sing, I thought Mira was the only one who could." Laxus spoke.

"Well I'm not as good as Mira but I'm not as bad as gajeel you'd think with his slayer hearing he would hear how bad he sounds." Lucy said.

"He's really that bad?" laxus asked.

"Be glad you've never heard him" Lucy replied back walking out of the bathroom, her outfit causing laxus eyes to widen.

Lucy was dressed in a blue knee length dress, black heels on her feet.

Make up was a blue the same shade as her dress, black eyeliner and mascara, clear lip-gloss finished the look.

She was always looked cute, but right now she looked absolutely beautiful. Laxus couldn't help but look at her.

"So you know why I'm here, what brought you to acalypha" she as asked.

"It's none of your business" laxus snapped without meaning to.

"Sorry I asked" Lucy looked away making laxus feel guilty.

Sighing laxus gets off the bed and goes over to her and wrapped his arms around her bringing her into his chest "I'm sorry Lucy I didn't mean to snap I still have issues with my anger at times so don't take it personally" laxus told her.

"Alright next time you snap at me though I'm Lucy kicking you out the window" Lucy told him with a small smile making laxus chuckle "deal how about we get something to eat before your job" he asked.

"I was planning to, my job is at a pub so let's just eat there" Lucy suggested grabbing her purse.

"Sounds good to me, I can't wait to hear you sing" laxus replied smirking following Lucy out of the room.

After locking the door laxus offered his arm like a gentleman "are you ready Miss Heartfilia?" he asked in a joking manner making Lucy giggle "certainly Mr. Dreyar "she replied taking his arm leaving the hotel for a night of fun.

Time skip

"Thank you so much miss heartfilia you did a fantastic job" the owner of the owner of the job said as he gives her the reward.

"Thank you it was so much fun, feel free to request me again" Lucy replied with her 100 watt smile.

Chuckling the owner nodded "I will defiantly hire you again, have a nice night miss heartfilia. He said and walked away.

"You too" she replied back before going to where laxus was sitting however someone grabbed her wrist. "Hey sweetness how about we go somewhere private" a drunken guy slurred as he hit on her.

"No thanks now I would suggest you let me go before you get hurt" Lucy replied as she spotted laxus walking toward them with narrowed eyes.

"You and what army?" suddenly the drunks arm wrenched away from the young blondes wrist "I would be that army asshole" replied a very pissed of laxus dreyar.

Laxus was enjoying his night hanging out with Lucy it was beyond the most relaxing thing he has had in a while. Eating dinner then hearing her sing was the highlight of the night however when he saw some drunk grab her pissed him off more then it should so walking over to them. He knew she could handle the problem herself but he wanted to protect her.

"I would be that army asshole" he told the guy before punching and knocking him. Noticing the drunks friends moving to get involved laxus engulfed his whole body in lightning "who else wants some I'll be happy to give it to you" seeing the lightning the other guys backed off.

Smirking "that's what I thought, come on Blondie lets get out of here." Laxus wrapped his arm around her waist and leaving the establishment.

Once outside laxus removed his arm "you alright Blondie" he asked the young blonde a small grin appeared on his face when he saw that she was blushing..

"I I'm fine" Lucy replied with stutter she knew she was blushing but she couldn't help it she just had an attractive males arm around her waist who wouldn't blush.

"Can I take a look?" laxus asked looking at her making Lucy look up at him noticing he looked generally concerned she held out her arm.

Looking it over him didn't see anything wrong. "It seems fine but you should have your copy spirit check it out to be sure" laxus said while letting go of the arm.

"oh Gemini, your probably right lets get to the room and I'll summon them" she replied while walking away, a gust of wind causes Lucy to shiver noticing it laxus drapes his coat over shoulders.

Looking up at him with a small smile "thank you" thanking him she wrapped the coat around her and continued walking.

Reaching the door to their room laxus unlocked the door letting Lucy enter first. Grabbing Gemini's key "open the gate of the twin Gemini."

"Hey guys can you turn into Wendy and check my wrist please?" Lucy asked the little blue spirits.

Of course princess" they replied before turning into the sky slayer going over Lucy's wrist.

"Its fine just bruised some ice will help the swelling, it'll be gone in a few days" they told her.

"That's good thanks guys" Lucy thanked while smiling.

Turning back into the usual forms "princess before we leave would it be alright if we asked the lightning slayer if we can have a lollipop?" gemi asked.

"Of course just use your manners" Lucy told them then turning to the blonde man "laxus these two would like to ask you something" she told him.

The spirits shyly stand in front of the giant man "may we have a lollipop please" they both asked causing laxus to quirk an eyebrow seeming to be thinking about it then giving a tiny smile he nodded going over to his stuff grabbing the candy bag kneeling so Gemini could get the one they wanted.

"Thank you laxus san" they said thanking him. "Your very welcome guys and just laxus is fine none of that san stuff alright I get enough of that from my team" laxus told them standing up.

"Right" Gemini answered before leaving.

"Be careful or you'll be out of candy the time you get back to magnolia" Lucy joked.

Its fine it's why I buy it, so they you needed to ice your wrist right?" laxus asked.

"Yeah" Lucy answered.

Alright I'll go get some, why don't you hop in the shower you look like you need it" laxus told the younger blonde.

Sounds good to me" Lucy replied grabbing some pjs and going into the bathroom.

When laxus got back Lucy was done and sitting on her bed reading.

"Here this should help" laxus told her while setting it on her wrist.

Thanks laxus" Lucy told him with a smile.

"no problem" he replied while getting his own pjs for his shower, moments later he came out drying his hair with a towel, noticing Lucy was closing her book.

Turning in?" he asked while sitting down on his bed.

Yeah, Virgo brought me some pain pills while you were getting the ice and their kicking in." she answered lying down.

Laxus stares at her for a moment as if he's thinking about something "Anthony" he said.

What" Lucy asked sitting up and looking at him.

"Well since you told me your middle name, it's only fair that I tell you mine, it's Anthony" he replied looking away embarrassed.

"Hmm Anthony, it suits you" saying his words from earlier today to him. "Good night Laxus Anthony Dreyar" lucy told him before turning off the light and closing her eyes.

"good night Lucy Judith Heartfilia" laxus replied before doing the same quickly falling asleep.

Please rate and review


	4. Chapter 4

Sisters

I don't own fairy tail, if I did laxus and Lucy would already be married.

Chapter 4

The next morning Lucy woke up to see laxus back facing her, his back was just as ripped as the rest of him.

"Like what you see, Blondie" laxus deep voice reached her ears.

With an eep Lucy grabbed some clothes and shot to the bathroom for a shower. Laxus chuckled at her action it was cute.

While putting his sleeveless black turtleneck on he thought about what he was going to say to his mother. Sitting down pull his boots on did he even want to see her? After all she's the one who left now years later she writes him asking to meet with her.

"You look like your thinking hard about something" Lucy's voice floated into his ears.

Looking up at her, he saw she was dressed in a black skirt with red stars on the hem with a matching tank top.

"Yeah I guess I am, you going home?" laxus replied as he stood up, grabbed his coat and draped it around his shoulders.

"No I have a few things to do before I leave laxus whatever has you bugging out you can talk to me about it." Lucy said as she pulled her black heeled boots on.

"What makes you think I'm bugging out about anything?" laxus asked.

"Well you snapping at me last night was a huge indicator" Lucy replied.

Don't worry about it Blondie, I'll see you later" laxus leaves the room without another word.

Sighing geez are all the guys in fairy tail stubborn? Lucy thought to herself before leaving to go do her errands.

With laxus

Laxus is standing in front of the address written on the letter. He looks up at the house it's a nice place, painted a dark blue matching his eyes, the windows and door painted white. A small flower garden rested next to the porch.

Laxus moves towards the house but stops and moves back. Every time he moves he stops and moves back. He does this for a while until finally he just stops and stares at the house.

Laxus thoughts

 _ **What the hell is wrong with me? I came here to get answers, I've faced down a wizard saint and dragons and yet I'm hesitating to face the woman that abandoned me after my birth.**_

 _ **This is ridiculous.**_

End of thoughts

"Laxus" hearing the familiar voice looks to see Lucy walking towards him.

"What are you doing here?" laxus asked once she was close enough.

"I was walking to the flower shop when I saw you standing here, so I came over to see if you were okay." Lucy answered while looking toward the house. "Nice place, I wonder who lives here," she asked him.

Looking her in the eye he decided to answer her "my mother" laxus replied.

"I didn't know your mother was still alive." Lucy said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"Neither did I until yesterday when I received a letter from her" laxus answered.

They stand there in silence for a minute. "So are you going to go up there?" Lucy asked looking up at him.

"I don't know, this woman abandoned me after birth and now years later she writes asking to meet with me, maybe I should just go home forget I ever got the letter. Laxus told her.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Lucy asked him with a sad look in her eyes.

"I do know, but who knows why she wrote me after all these years maybe she wants me to give her money. Laxus answered as he rubbed his temples.

Why don't you think about what you want to do then make a decision" Lucy told him.

"Maybe your right" he answered before Lucy grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"What hell Blondie" he asked.

Since you're thinking about your decision, you might as well just come with me besides I think I can help you" Lucy answered.

Laxus looked down at her hand that wrapped around his "you don't need to keep pulling me." Laxus told her.

Giggling she let him go "sorry" she told him and continued walking.

After getting two different bouquets, they arrive at their destination.

"The cemetery" laxus read the sign above the gate. Walking towards two graves beside each other they read here lays Jude and layla heartfilia.

"Laxus I'd like you to meet my mom and dad" Lucy told him as laid the flowers on the graves. A bouquet of lilies on layla's grave since they were absolute favorite and an assortment on Jude's.

Laxus watches the young blonde as she did this "when did they?" he couldn't finish his sentence.

But Lucy knew what he was asking "my mother died shortly after my tenth birthday on July 7th 777 and my father he died while we were frozen on tenrou." Lucy answered standing at looked toward the older blonde who had a look of shock in his eyes.

After my mother's passing he buried himself in his work and because I was the splitting image of my mother he completely ignored my existence unless it was business related, our servants practically raised me until I was 16 when I'd finally had enough, so i took my mothers keys that she had passed down to me and left. Then I met natsu and happy and they brought me to fairy tail, for the first time in a long time I truly felt that I had a family once again."

"I'm sure you've heard that my father was responsible for phantom lord's attack on fairy tail it was all to get me to come back home, but what you don't know it was because he wanted me to get married and produce an heir to further his business." Lucy told him looking up at the sky. "I'd been gone for a whole year and he hadn't cared then suddenly he wants me home just to get married and make babies.

Upon hearing the reason behind the attack laxus growled how could a father do that to his own daughter?

Hearing the growl Lucy turned toward laxus and let out a small smile and continued her story.

"I decided to confront him and warned if he did anything else the guild would come after him, I wasn't lucky Lucy of heartfilia anymore I just Lucy of fairy tail and left I didn't see him for a while after that. Then one day he approached and told me he had lost everything and asked me for money for a train ticket to acalypha I told him I didn't have the amount he asked for and he yelled so I ran away and thought he was a horrible man. The next day I learned the guild he was trying to reach was under attack so worried for my father's safety I rushed to help only learn he hadn't even arrived yet. As I leaving he told me how he and mother named me and that was it, the last time I ever saw him."

"Watching Cana tell gildarts that he was her father got me thinking that I should come see mine again and build a relationship with him. Then acnologia show up and we were frozen in time for seven years, coming back I had learned he had passed a month before."

I couldn't even cry until I got home where 7 years worth of birthday presents and a letter saying that I was his and moms pride and he'd always loved me, reading that I realized I loved him as well, and I wished I could've built a relationship with him."

Lucy finished her tale and looked toward laxus who had been silent besides the growl. There's a reason I told you that story, can you figure out what that reason is?" Lucy asked laxus.

"I think so" laxus answered looking at the graves before he felt a rain drop on his nose, hearing squeal he laughed as he looked at Lucy who was shielding her head trying to keep dry, "come on Lucy let's get back to the hotel before we get totally soaked" laxus said as he covered her with his coat.

Reaching the room "go grab a shower, I'll order us some dinner" laxus told the younger blonde who didn't need to be told twice grabbing her pj's.

The rest of the night was silent; both blondes just sat quietly and ate their dinner after eating Lucy decides to turn in, while laxus grabbed his own shower.

Coming out minutes later he sees that Lucy is fast asleep giving a small smile laxus pulls the covers over to keep her warm. Sitting at the window seat noticing the rain had stopped and the moon was out. He thinks about if he wants to see his mother or not.

Laxus thoughts

 _ **What should I do? I don't want to see her but if I don't then I'll regret it, I understood Lucy's point to her story.**_

 _ **Looking toward the young blonde, the moonlight shining on her hair making it look like it's glowing. She's always so cheerful and happy if I didn't know her I'd never had guessed that she had a rough childhood.**_

 _ **She puts others before herself even if she gets hurt; I witnessed that myself during the games with her fight with flare to protect asuka.**_

 _ **And then today she's not pushing me meet my mom instead gave me advice.**_

 _ **I don't need to think about this, my decision is clear.**_

Morning

Lucy is putting her boots on when she spots laxus coming out of the bathroom dressed in his purple shirt __and dark pants.

"Hey have you thought about what you're going to do?" Lucy asked him.

Laxus looks at her before sitting down to put his own shoes on "yeah I have, I going to meet her." He answered not looking from his task until he felt slender arms wrap around his neck.

"That's good" Lucy told him before letting go and started getting her stuff together to go home.

"Would you come with me" laxus question made her freeze and look toward him. Did she hear him right? She wondered.

"If you don't want its fine but I'd like it if you were there" laxus told her as he stood up looking at the side. His eyes widened when he felt a hand on cheek moving his head to look her in the eye.

"Of course I'll go with you, let have Virgo take my rent to my landlady then well go." Lucy told him, laxus watches her touch a key then lets go of it.

"All set" she said then both blonds walk out of the room.

Standing in front of the house once again, laxus is a little nervous but he feels Lucy grab his hand and gives it a comforting squeeze to let him know she right there. Smiling laxus walks up to the door and knocks a moment later it opens to reveal.

 _ **Sorry about the cliffhanger, the long awaited reunion will be in the next chapter along with laxus finally meeting his little sisters, please rate and review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Sisters

Thank you kurahieiritr JIO for a great review and everyone else followed and favorite it made my day.

Disclaimer – as always I don't own fairy tail or its characters, just the plot is mine.

Chapter 5

Standing in front of laxus and Lucy was a woman in her early to mid forties with light blonde hair similar to laxus own hair color with a few grey hairs and dark brown eyes.

Upon seeing laxus she started tearing up the last she had seen her son was the day she left him in the care of his grandfather, but she automatically knew the young man standing in front of her was her son.

"So you got my letter?" she asked

"I did, I came to get some answers" laxus answered.

"Yes figured that's why you would come" Marie replied back then turning toward Lucy, "you wouldn't happen to be Lucy heartfilia would you?" Marie asked.

Shocked at the question "yes" Lucy answered with a bright smile.

"I knew it, your splitting image of your mother" Marie answered with a small smile.

"You knew my mother" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"Why don't you two come in I'll make some tea" opening the door further for the blondes to enter the house.

"Make yourselves comfortable I'll be out in a few minutes." Marie shows them to the living room before going to the kitchen.

Looking around the room Lucy noticed it just as nice as the outside, the walls were painted a nice light blue with boarders were white.

"I guess blue is her favorite color" Lucy said as she took a seat as laxus sat next to her.

"It was actually my late husband's favorite" Marie said as she entered the room carrying a tray.

Setting it down and giving both blondes their tea, Marie sat across from them. "You're probably wondering why I decided to write after all these years" she asked laxus.

"I'm more curious about why you left, I was told you had died after I was born" laxus asked trying to keep himself calm and snapping he didn't want Lucy to see him like that, the past few days had been nice being around and getting to know her and all that effort would go down the drain if he got mad, so he had to keep calm and let Marie talk.

"Who told you I died?" Marie asked with shocked expression.

"Ivan" laxus answered.

"Of course" Marie sighed then started talking to them why she left.

"I met your father on one of his jobs and immediately became enamored by him one thing led to another and I became pregnant with you. Marie started before laxus began dry heaving.

"I did not need to hear about my deadbeat dad's sex life" laxus gritted his teeth.

"Yeah no kidding I could've gone the rest of my life not knowing that" Lucy shuddered

"When I told him and Makarov well lets just say there was different reactions, Ivan wanted nothing to do with me or the child I was carrying but Makarov was ecstatic to be having a grandchild. I loved being pregnant feeling you move made me happy.

When I found out that I was having a little boy I automatically knew what your name would be. To me it was always unique and that was what I wanted it was actually your grandfather who gave you your middle name.

With those name you become, Laxus Anthony Dreyar.

"The day you were born was the happiest day of my life, when they put you in my arms i pulled you close hugging you" Marie said with a smile thinking of the day she became a mother.

"If you were so happy then why did you leave?" laxus asked.

"The day after you were born Ivan came and snatched you away from me, telling me my job was done and to leave and never come back and that I even thought about taking you with me then he would kill you in front of me. So I made my choice to leave to let you have a chance at life. Marie said grabbing some tissue.

"So Ivan threatened laxus just so you wouldn't have any contact with him" Lucy asked moving to hug the older woman.

"Yes" Marie answered wiping her tears, "laxus I can understand if you hate me but I never stopped thinking about you even once, there was a reason I wrote to you" she said looking at her first born child.

"You did what you had to do so I would survive I don't hate you for that, but it makes me hate Ivan even more." Laxus said looking at the pictures on the fire place mantle were he spots a picture of two girls. One looked about 5-6 years old, the other looked about 15.

Marie noticed laxus was looking at the picture and smiled getting up to grab it she handed to laxus "their names are Alexis who is fifteen and Amelia who is six laxus when his eyes met his mothers "their your half sisters." Marie told him.

Laxus eyes widened, before the door opened and a female voice called out "mom were back" the two girls came into the room.

"Welcome back" Marie said smiling

"Um I don't mean to be rude but what are laxus dreyar and Lucy heartfilia of fairy tail doing here?" asked the older girl.

Sighing "do you two remember when I told you that you had an older brother?" Marie asked her daughters. At their nod Marie continued "well I'd like you to meet him, Alexis Nicole Michaels and Amelia Jasmine Michaels this is Laxus Anthony Dreyar your older brother." Marie introduced the three half siblings to each other as they just stared at each other not moving.

"BIG BROTHER" Amelia shouted out before launching herself at laxus who considering he knew another six year old who did the same thing caught her. Making Lucy giggle at the young girl's antics it reminded of asuka.

Alexis remains in her spot. "So your our brother" she asked laxus

"Apparently" laxus answered

"Where have you been all of our lives" Alexis snapped.

"Look kid I myself just found out that I even had two sisters so don't get pissed at me" laxus replied back with some attitude of his own.

"Don't call me a kid, I'm fifteen" Alexis said crossing her arms.

"Your still a kid to me kid" laxus replied standing up crossing his own arms and gave his famous smirk.

Alexis growled and went to attack him however laxus just pushed her back by putting his hand on her forehead as she yelled let me at him, let me at him.

This went on for a few minutes before laxus felt his arm get tired so he flicked her away from him.

"Ouch you jerk you asked for it" Alexis put her hands together Marie interrupted Alexis Nicole how many times have I told you not to use magic in the house? Just for that you're on dish duty tonight"

"Oh come on mom, why don't you put him on dish duty" Alexis argued pointing at laxus who was still smirking.

"Are you arguing with me young lady?" Marie asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Good now come help me dinner" she asked when noticed the time "would you like to stay were having pork chops" Marie asked the two wizards.

"Um sure" laxus answered getting an excited yell from Amelia who came and hugged his leg.

"Sweetie why do you go play out back until dinner is ready" Marie said giving a little smile to her youngest daughter.

"Oh alright" mia answered letting go of her brothers leg and going outside.

"Make yourselves at home; dinner will be ready in a while." Marie said before going to the kitchen.

"Laxus" said man turned toward his companion "are you alright" Lucy asked with a worried look in her eyes.

"To be honest Lucy, I don't know I find out that my mothers been alive all these years and on top of that I have two younger sisters, it's a lot to digest. Laxus answered getting up and going over to the window to see his youngest sister playing on the swing set.

"You seem to be taking it really well though" Lucy said coming to stand beside him.

"I don't know why but it feels somewhat natural, when Amelia jumped towards me it reminded me of asuka so I acted out of instinct like I do with her." Laxus said.

They stand there quite for a moment "you should go out there and play with her" Lucy suggested.

"What?" laxus asked?

"Despite just meeting you Amelia seems quite taken with you already, it wouldn't hurt to get to know her a little would it?" Lucy asked.

Looking at Lucy then out the window "I guess not" he answered before moving to go outside.

Lucy smiles then goes to see if there was anything she could help with dinner.

There you have it the meeting, who thought ivan would be the reason his mother left?

Please rate and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Sisters

Thank you to everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed, here's chapter 6 of sisters

Disclaimer – as always I do not own fairy tail if I did laxus and Lucy would be together already.

Chapter 6

Laxus walked outside, watching his youngest sister swing. He was a little nervous all his life he had been an only child sure he had the guild but he didn't have blood siblings of his own.

Until now, sighing laxus walks over to Amelia. "Hey kid" laxus greeted her stopping beside the swing set.

"Hi big brother" Amelia replied happily.

"You can call me by my name you know" laxus said leaning against a poll.

"I know but I like saying big brother" mia answered smiling.

They stay quiet for a moment. "Is this all you do just swing?" laxus asked.

"No I usually have a ball but it's stuck in that tree" mia answered pointing at the tree.

Laxus looked at the tree she pointed at then he started to climb it. When he was high enough he found the ball and a few Frisbees, he grabbed them and jumped down.

"You had a small toy store up there" laxus said setting everything down and picked up a purple Frisbee.

"You must really like purple huh?" laxus asked.

"Yep purple and green" Amelia answered taking the plastic disk from her brother, "want to play?" the young girl asked eyes shining.

Giving a small smile "sure why not" laxus answered standing up ruffling her hair making mia laugh.

Lucy who was standing at the kitchen window watching the siblings play making her smile. It was cute to see the grumpy lightning slayer play with his youngest sister. Laxus was good with kids probably from dealing with asuka.

Watching the two plays made her smile.

"He's good with her." Marie said coming over next to Lucy.

"There's a girl about Amelia's age at the guild who loves laxus and often launches herself at him when she sees him." Lucy answered.

"There are other kids in fairy tail?" Alexis asked.

"3 of them Romeo conbolt 13 year old fire mage, Wendy Marvell 12 years old sky dragon slayer and healing mage and finally asuka Connell 6 year old shooter mage in training" Lucy answered back

"Sounds like a crazy place" Alexis said as she cut cucumber for a salad.

"It is but I wouldn't want to be any place else, fairy tail is my home and always will be and I'm sure laxus would feel the same" Lucy said looking down at her right hand with a fond smile.

Marie smiled when she heard that she knew she was making the right decision for her children (I'll have to talk to laxus tonight) Marie thought finishing the food.

"Alex can you call your brother and sister in" Marie asked her oldest daughter.

"We're already here" a deep baritone voice said from the door way making the three females to scream.

"Laxus you really need to stop sneaking up on people" Lucy who had a hand over her heart said.

Smirking "where's the fun in that Blondie?" laxus asked.

"Your lucky you have a kid on your shoulders otherwise I'd Lucy kick you into next week". Lucy said taking the mashed potatoes to the table.

"You just saved me from a nasty kick kid" laxus said putting his sister down on the floor.

"Is it really that bad?" mia asked going over to wash her hands laxus following her.

"I've never experienced one but have seen it happen and it's not pretty" laxus said rinsing the suds of his hands and drying them before grabbing the soda mia held out to him. Taking a drink wishing it was beer but he had a feeling Marie didn't allow alcohol around the girls so he would deal without it for now.

"Alright dig in" Marie said. Noticing mia having trouble cutting her laxus was once again reminded of asuka.

Chuckling "here" laxus cut her meat for her. "Thank you" mia said eating her food.

Laxus smiled then turned back to his own plate, not noticing Lucy or Marie smile at him.

They all talk and enjoy there meal laxus was happiest he'd been since he was reinstated back into the guild. He thought he would be mad at Marie for abandoning him but he wasn't he understood why she did. It was so he could have a chance at life and finding out he had two younger sisters was a little overwhelming but he would embrace it and protect them as an older brother should. He was especially glad Lucy was with him he couldn't have taken this step without her she truly was the light of fairy tail.

Everyone finished eating Alexis started clearing the dishes however laxus stopped her "I'll do them kid" laxus said standing grabbing his and Lucy's dishes.

"But" Alex went protest, seriously its fine I'm used to washing my own dishes anyway" laxus said going to the sink with Lucy following him intending to help.

"You go relax Blondie I got this" the lightning slayer told the celestial mage.

"I don't mind helping it'll go faster with the both of us working together" Lucy said turning on the faucet "I'll wash, you dry" she told him.

Sighing "fine" laxus responded and both blondes got to work.

Watching her son and the spirit mage work brought a smile to Marie's face her son grew into such handsome young man she had always wondered how he would turn out. From what Lucy had told her Makarov practically raised him into the man he was today.

After the dishes were finished, Marie sent the girls to their rooms so she could talk to the blondes.

"There was one other reason why I wrote to you" Marie said

"And that would be?" laxus asked staring at his mother Lucy sitting next to him.

"for awhile I've been getting really bad migraines, so the other day I finally went to the doctor, he discovered a brain tumor if I had gone to him when I first started getting the headaches they could've removed it but it was found to late. I have a month to live, when the time comes I would like you to take the girls to fairy tail." Marie said with tears running down her face.

Laxus just sat there with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.

There you have it chapter 6, sorry for the delay everyone, please rate and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Sisters

Hello all here is the next chapter of sisters, thank you to everyone who favorite, followed and reviewed.

Disclaimer – I do not own fairy tail, the wonderful hiro mashima does.

Chapter 7

"You want me to take the girls to fairy tail?" laxus asked staring at his mother with a lump in his throat.

Marie nodded her head "yes I can think of no better place for them but fairy tail, I know they'll be well cared for and have their older brother." She told her son.

"Alright when the time comes I'll take them to fairy tail" laxus told his mother. Tears appear in Marie's eyes "thank you".

After the talk laxus and Lucy go back to their hotel room for one more night, they both shower and Lucy climbs into bed fast asleep as her head hits the pillow, laxus stares out the window.

 _ **Laxus thoughts**_

 _ **I meet my mother only to learn I'm going to lose her for good this time. On top of that I have two younger half-sisters. I guess I should call myself lucky I actually got to meet my mother all thanks to Lucy.**_

 _ **Looking toward the younger blonde thinking, I couldn't have done this without her. It must have sucked the way she grew up after her mother died, but endured it until she finally ran away from her title as the heartfilia heiress and found happiness with people who would accept her for who she is. Having a rough childhood and yet she smiles brightly making it reach her chocolate brown eyes. Its no wonder people call her the light of fairy tail. She brings happiness to the people around her including me even after all terrible things I've done yet she welcomed me with open arms. To her I'm not master Makarov's grandson to her I'm just laxus.**_

 _ **End thoughts**_

Noticing that Lucy's blanket has slipped laxus goes covers her back up, staring down he thinks "she's even more beautiful when she's asleep" seeing her pale pink lips are slightly parted, laxus couldn't resist wanting to taste them. Leaning down he could feel Lucy's breath on his face, barely placing his lips on hers before pulling back.

"What the hell am I doing?" laxus asked himself, standing up "do I really want to kiss her that badly that I'd do it when she's asleep?" sighing he goes over to his own bed and lays down "why I did even want to kiss her in the first place?", looking over at her. The moon is making her hair shine like it was a golden halo surrounding her head.

Turning away from her he yawned and fell asleep.

The next day both blondes pack there stuff to leave. You ready to head back to the guild?" Lucy asked the blonde slayer.

"Actually I think I'm going to stay and spend as much time with Marie as I can" laxus answered looking at her.

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked staring at her guild mate.

"yeah I'm sure, I've spent my entire life believing my mother was dead now I know she's not I have a chance to get to know her a little bit I'm going to take it" laxus answered going back to packing his stuff.

Lucy smiled, laxus had changed so much since the first time she met him, he went from being a huge jerk who only cared about strength to caring about his friends and family he proved that at the games when he took out his father's guild she was proud to call him a guild mate and a friend.

Laxus had finished packing his stuff when he felt slender arms wrap around him from behind him.

"If that's what you want to do then that's good, you have my support." Lucy said letting him go and went to finish packing her things.

Laxus watches her "thank you" he said making Lucy look up, "huh, for what?" Lucy asked tilting her head.

"if it weren't for you telling me that story I wouldn't of have gone and met her, for welcoming me back into the guild with open arms after the things I've done" laxus said not noticing Lucy moving toward him.

Laxus eyes widened when he felt a soft warm hand on his cheek, causing him to look into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes.

"You made the decision to go see her laxus all I did was tell you a story, and the welcome back thing was because you deserved a second chance.

My mother always told me that people should get a second chance when they show that they want it, when you showed up on tenrou I knew you were a changed man." Lucy said smiling up at him.

"Your mom must have been a wonderful person if she raised a daughter like you" laxus said.

"She was an amazing woman; the workers at the mansion always said I inherited more then just her looks. She's the reason I chose to be a celestial spirit mage I'm proud to be her daughter and always will be. Lucy said as she spoke about her mother with pride in her voice.

"She would be proud to see how well you're doing." Laxus said

"Yeah she would be, she would always tell me to follow my heart and I'm glad I did it led me to fairy tail." Lucy said with a huge smile as she looked at her right hand with more pride.

"Good thing you did, not only did we gain an amazing wizard but also a beautiful kind hearted young women." Laxus said.

Lucy lifted an eye brow "are you hitting on me?" she asked staring at him.

The lightning mage smirked, "maybe, is it working?" he asked.

Smiling Lucy replied "not really but it's nice to know you think I'm beautiful" she smiled causing laxus to smile back, her smiles were contagious.

"Come on we better get going, I want to say good bye to Marie and the girls before I leave." Lucy said grabbing her stuff.

Checking out of the hotel they make their way to Marie's home. Amelia was playing outside when the blondes show up.

"BIG BROTHER" mia let out an excited shout and launched at the blonde male who had easily caught her. Lucy giggled and smiled at the image the siblings made. Suddenly she thought of another image of him holding another child with blonde hair and blue eyes Lucy mentally shook her head wondering where that came from.

"Mia what's the shouting about?" Alexis asked when she and Marie came out to see what was going on.

"Oh laxus are you two leaving?" Marie asked seeing their bags.

"Actually if it was alright with you" laxus didn't finish his sentence.

"Of course I don't mind at all" Marie said excited of the thought of spending time with her first born child and only son.

"Come on in I was just about to make lunch" Marie said walking inside everyone else following.

Much like the day before they eat and talk and like yesterday laxus and Lucy did the dishes before they knew it Lucy was ready to get to the train station.

"Thank you so much for everything" Lucy said as she hugged Marie.

"It was no problem dear, it was the least I could do especially for layla's daughter, she helped me so much when I started at the love and lucky I was fortunate to have someone like her as a friend." Marie said thinking of her dear friend looking at Lucy was like meeting layla all over again. Who have thought Marie would meet Lucy and her son at the same time, looking at them she thought they would make a very cute couple and hoped they would one day get together.

"I better get going" Lucy said who had a smile on her face.

"I'll walk with you" laxus said following after her.

"You don't have to" Lucy said grabbing her suitcase looking up at him.

"I know I don't have to, I want to" laxus said in truth he wanted to be in her presence at least a little longer he had enjoyed being around her.

"Can I come, can I come?" Amelia shouted out jumping up and down in excitement.

Looking toward his mother "do you mind?" laxus asked.

"Not at all, mia be good and listen to your brother" Marie told her youngest daughter.

"Okay" mia replied then latching herself onto laxus leg making everyone laugh "she reminds me more and more of asuka" Lucy said with a smile.

"Do you need anything while we're out?" laxus asked.

Milk, sugar and bread, I think we'll just order out for dinner tonight" Marie said, laxus could see she wasn't feeling all that good so he didn't say anything.

"Alright we'll be back soon" laxus said picking mia up and left the house.

Marie watched her oldest and youngest children with a smile she was glad Amelia had immediately taken a liking to laxus like she hoped would happen mia was usually very shy about the people she was around both of her daughters were but it didn't take long for them to warm up to someone.

Looking over at her middle child and oldest daughter, Marie could tell something was on her mind since last night.

Alexis watched as her little sister and her older brother walk away. For most of their lives, she and Amelia had known they had an older brother, but meeting him finding it was none other then laxus dreyar the strongest S-class mage of fairy tail and the lightning dragon slayer.

She was happy yet at the same time scared that laxus wouldn't like her. Alex always had a shy demeanor, she was jealous that mia had warmed up to laxus so easily.

"Alexis is there something on your mind?" Marie asked

"It's nothing mom I'm fine" the teenager said not wanting her mom to worry. Alexis didn't want Marie to know that she had heard her mother's conversation with laxus last night. She was upset that she was going to lose her mother so Alexis had been around Marie all day helping as much as she could with whatever.

Walking into the kitchen she went to grab the cleaning spray only to be stopped by her mother's voice. "Sweetheart you've been helping out all day you go relax. Marie said.

"But" Alexis began to protest but Marie only shook her head.

"Sweetie I appreciate you helping out but you don't need to work all day so I'm going to have you make up the guest room for laxus and that's it." Marie gave a gentle shove.

"Alright" Alexis answered then leaving the kitchen. Going into the guestroom she got to work putting clean sheets on the bed, vacuuming and dusting until it was spotless then bringing laxus bag and placing it on the bed. She left the room going into her own grabbing her notebook and a pen and got lost in her own world.

With laxus

Laxus, Lucy and mia were walking toward the train station. Mia between them holding laxus hand with a smile the young girl grabbed Lucy's and started swinging them laughing when they picked her up making both blondes smile.

 _ **Laxus thoughts**_

 _ **This is nice it almost feels like I'm walking around with my wife and child.**_

 _ **Gah what the hell am I thinking, mia is not my kid and Lucy is certainly not my wife, we're not even dating.**_

 _ **Although I wouldn't mind being in a relationship with her, glancing at her out of the corner of my eye. Lucy had bright smile while she was looking down at mia.**_

 _ **Yeah I wouldn't mind at all.**_

End of laxus thoughts

They reach the station; Lucy buys her ticket and waits for the train to arrive mia sitting next to her Lucy calls plue out.

"A snowman" mia exclaimed happily.

"Actually mia he's a dog" Lucy said as picked plue up setting him on her lap.

"Huh a dog?" mia said tilting her head.

"Yes he's known as the canis minor or little dog" Lucy replied giving mia a little lesson about celestial spirits laxus watching them with a smile.

The train to magnolia arrives meaning it's time for Lucy to leave.

"Do you want me to tell the master anything?" Lucy asked the lightning slayer.

"Just tell him I'll contact him later" laxus replied.

"Alright call me if anything happens and I'll be here as soon as I can" Lucy said.

"I'll keep that in mind you better get going before the train takes off without you." Laxus said with a smirk making Lucy panic and rush to get on the train. "Lucy" upon hearing her name the celestial mage looks back at her guild mate "thanks" laxus said.

Lucy smiles waves and boards with that the train departs laxus and mia watching until it's gone.

"Come on kid" laxus said placing mia on his shoulders and head to the market. Picking up the things Marie asked for laxus spots mia looking at the ice cream.

Walking over to her "what kind do you want?" he asked the little girl.

Looing up at her "it's alright we don't have the jewels for it." Mia answered.

"Mia trust me jewels aren't an issue for me, I can easily get it back so don't worry about it kids shouldn't worry about stuff like that" laxus said as he kneeled.

"But that's your money" mia said.

"I don't mind so which kind do you want?" laxus answered standing up.

Mia smiled and told him which one she wanted also to the ones Marie and Alexis liked; laxus grabbed his favorite and went to pay ready to head home.

Arriving home laxus put everything away while mia went outside to play. Marie walked in as laxus closed the freezer.

"Oh your back, did mia behave?" Marie asked while getting a glass of water.

"Yes she was no trouble at all she even learned a few things about celestial spirits." Laxus answered.

"Spirits?" Marie asked.

"Lucy is a celestial spirit mage" laxus answered leaning against the counter.

Smiling "like mother like daughter" Marie said before feeling dizzy strong hands gently grabbed her shoulders she looked up into her son's grayish-blue eyes filled with worry.

"You alright?" laxus asked with worry in his voice carefully studying her before letting go.

"I'm feeling a headache coming on, I think I'm going to go lay down." Marie answered.

"Alright I'll take care of dinner then." Laxus said as he watched his mother go to her room with her water.

Hours later

Alexis looks up to see laxus standing in the door way.

"Don't you know how to knock?" She rudely asked closing her notebook, it didn't matter if he was a guest or her brother, but she couldn't stand when people entered her room without knocking even mia didn't come in with out her permission.

Lifting an eye-brow "I did three times when you didn't answer I wanted to make sure you were alright, mind if I come in?" he asked having a feeling she didn't like anyone in her room without permission, he was the same way.

"um sure" Alexis was shocked she was just acted rude to him but he was making sure she was alright and actually asked to come in. "did you need something ?" she asked watching him check out her room.

"I'm ordering pizza for dinner and wanted to see what you like, I'm guessing your favorite band is green day" laxus asked looking at all the posters and pictures of the punk band.

"Mushroom and olives are my favorite, mom usually orders an all mushroom, olive and pineapple, I and mia just give each other what we don't like, yeah I heard they were going to be in magnolia in a few months unfortunately we don't have the money for me to go." Alexis answered with a sigh.

"Hmm, what were you writing?" making a move to sit on her bed, even though he just found out he had sisters he wanted to get to know them.

Blushing "um mostly just stories and songs, though there not that good" Alexis answered.

"Songs huh, mind if I read one?" laxus asked with curiosity in his voice.

Alexis stares at him then flips to a recent song and hand it over to him.

Laxus smiles and takes it.

It's quiet for a few minutes. "This isn't good" laxus started making Alexis frown "it's great you shouldn't doubt yourself you have talent." Laxus finished.

"You really think so" Alexis asked staring at him.

Nodding "heck yeah you should show Lucy your stuff, she's a writer herself she would love reading them." Laxus told her.

"Really is she any good?" Alexis asked.

"Not sure the only one she let's read her stuff is levy Mcgarden" laxus answered.

"The solid script mage" Alexis said.

Lifting a brow "do you know all mages of fairy tail?" laxus asked.

Smirking "of course I've followed you guys since I first learned about magic" Alexis told him.

Chuckling laxus ruffles his sister's hair making her bat at his hand away still laughing he gets up to go order their dinner.

An hour later

"Shouldn't we wake mommy up?" mia asked as laxus set a plate and a glass of milk in front of her.

Before laxus can answer Alexis jumps in "no let her rest, I'll take her some later" Alexis said taking a bite of pizza not noticing laxus staring at her.

After dinner mia is sent to take a bath while laxus and Alexis cleaned up.

"You know about the tumor don't you?" Laxus asked looking at Alexis who was washing the dishes.

Getting a sad look the teenager answered "I do, I was coming to get a soda after dinner yesterday and I heard you guys talking." Alexis started crying "I almost rushed in after I heard about it but I couldn't stress her out like that instead I wanted to have a one on one conversation with her but couldn't bring it up." The girl cried harder feeling a hand on her head she looked up at her older brother.

"You probably shouldn't say anything about it, if you continue to thank about it and she notices the sad look it'll worry about and make her stress more. Laxus said.

When he smelt her tears laxus panicked he always did when girls cried but he had to comfort his sister so he would man up and be the older brother she needed at the moment.

"But I want to know why she won't tell us or at least tell me?" Alexis said wiping her eyes.

"because she doesn't want you guys to be sad, she wants you two to be happy because that's what matters to her, I know it sucks but that just the way it is." Laxus told bringing her in for a hug.

"Big brother can I have my treat now?" mia asked as she walked into the kitchen towel drying her hair to get the water out.

"What treat?" Alexis asked looking at her little sister when a small tub of her favorite ice cream was shoved into her hands.

Looking at laxus who was giving Mia hers and smiles her brother wasn't so bad.

"Hey lexi, our show is about to start come on" Mia said rushing into the living room.

"What show is she so excited about?" laxus asked digging into his tub of rocky road ice cream.

"It's called once she's obsessed with prince charming, come on you might like it" Alexis said following the younger girl.

Laxus watches as Alexis walk out, he smile and follows them happy that Alexis was warming up to him a little bit, deciding on staying had been a good idea after all.

Rate/review please

I do not own green day or the show once.


	8. Chapter 8

Sisters

Hello everyone thank you to who followed, favorite and reviewed, I give you chapter eight of sisters.

Disclaimer- I do not own fairy tail, if I did laxus and Lucy would be together already.

Chapter eight

It's been a month since laxus received a letter from a woman claiming to be his mother and finding out he had two younger half-sisters.

It took some getting used to but laxus was determined to be the best older brother a man could be. He grimaced thinking he sounded like elfman.

Elsewhere elfman sneezed. "Are you getting a cold?" Mira asked her little brother

"Of course not real men don't get colds" elfman answered.

"I don't know about that elfman?" lisanna said who was helping Mira behind the bar.

"It's probably someone talking about how manly I am." Elfman told his sisters everyone around him sweat-dropped.

Back with laxus, he and mia were at the market picking some dinner supplies up. Laxus was going to make oven-baked chicken, mashed potatoes and salad. Getting everything they headed home.

"Oh hey your back" Alexis said when they walked in.

Mind helping me with dinner?" laxus asked going into the kitchen Alexis following him.

"Sure" Alexis answered as she started washing her hands, the past month Alexis and laxus had formed a bond of course they fought but al brother and sisters did. However when ever Alexis wanted help she would go to laxus and laxus learned about Marie from Alexis.

"Where's Marie" laxus asked his sister as he started unloading the groceries, he wasn't completely comfortable calling her mom and Marie understood that, she told him to do what he felt comfortable with.

I'm right here dear" Marie answered weakly as leaned against the door frame. Everyday she was weaker.

"Should you be up?" laxus asked walking over to her.

"I'm fine I just wanted to get some water" Marie answered looking at her son.

"You should have called for me mom; I would've gotten it for you." Alexis said coming to stand next to laxus.

Both she and laxus could tell that Marie was getting weaker every single.

"I did want to" Marie didn't finish her sentence due to her collapsing laxus catching her.

"MOM" Alexis shouted.

"Call the doctor" laxus told his sister before taking his mom to her room; looking at his mom he knew this was it.

"Laxus the doctor is on his way" Alexis told him entering the room.

"Alright find mia and stay with her keep occupied" laxus told his sister.

Going to do what he told her to do, Alexis left the room. Moments later the doctor arrived, shooing laxus out of the room. Not knowing what to do laxus stood there not moving.

" _ **Call me if anything happens, I'll be here as soon as I can."**_

Remembering Lucy's words he went to call her.

Lucy's house

Lucy had just gotten out of the bath when her comm lacrima beeped alerting her that someone was calling her.

Picking it up she found the blonde slayer's face her eyes widened. "Laxus"

"Lucy something happened" laxus spoke his voice wavering.

Gasping "alright I'm on my way" Lucy told him and hung up. She rushed to get dressed not caring if she looked like crap, laxus needed her and that was more important then looks. Grabbing her keys she rushed outside calling out Gemini.

"Hey guys can you turn into laxus and lightning teleport me to acalypha?" she asked the spirits.

"Yes princess" they answered transforming into the lightning slayer and they flash away.

Laxus hears the doctor come out the room looking grim "there's nothing else I can do" the older gentleman said.

"How long?" laxus didn't need to finish his sentence.

"Hours at the most, try to keep her as comfortable as you can." The doctor said.

"Thank you" laxus said watching the doctor leave.

Moments later

Hearing thunder clash then the familiar scent of strawberries and vanilla, he rushed to the door opening it meeting Lucy half way.

"Hey I got here as soon as I could" Lucy said looking up at him.

Laxus as fast as his magic wrapped his arms her in a hug. Lucy stood there shocked but didn't say anything instead she hugged him back, the usually stone-faced laxus dreyar was scared he was about to lose his mother forever.

"Laxus I know this is hard but you need to be strong for your sisters" Lucy told the lightning dragon slayer. He let her go immediately she missed his warmth but mentally shook her head she couldn't think about that right now.

"Where are the girls?" Lucy asked looking around for them.

"In Alexis's room when Marie collapsed, I told Alexis to keep mia occupied" laxus told her.

"Do they know about the tumor?" Lucy asked.

"Alexis does she heard Marie when she told us. Mia has no clue" laxus answered looking at the door his sisters were behind.

"Then maybe she should know when she's older and you know how her mother died but didn't tell her she might end up hating you." Lucy told him.

Laxus sighed "yeah your right, I'll tell her I'm going to check on Marie you go see the girls."

"Alright" Lucy walks to the door "Lucy" hearing her name she looks back.

"Be sure to knock Alexis hates it when someone enters her room without her permission" laxus told the younger blonde.

Lucy smiles "well look at you knowing stuff about his sisters" Lucy joked.

Humph "I only know that because I'm the same way Blondie" laxus smirked.

"Ah now there's the Laxus Dreyar I know" Lucy smiled before knocking and opening, hearing mia shout out "LUCY" made laxus smile.

Going into Marie's room, he saw that her eyes we're still closed from when she fainted. Walking closer to the bed he watched the women who gave birth to him this past month gave him the chance to get to know her. have a chance to have a mother. He made the right decision to stay.

Laxus stared at his mother for a few moments then left. He needed to talk to his youngest sister about what was going on. Leaning against the bedroom door watching mia talk enthusiastically with Lucy sighing laxus knocked on the door making the three girls look up at him.

"Mia let's go to your room we need to talk" laxus said holding out his hand.

"Okay" mia answered taking her brothers hand they both walk out.

"He's going to tell her isn't he?" Alexis asked looking at Lucy, the blonde nodded.

"Yes her maybe to young to understand right now, but at least she'll know" Lucy told the teenager.

The rest of the night the three siblings stayed close to their mother and each other. When Marie opened her eyes she found her children surrounding her bed which made her smile.

"Now there's a sight I've always wanted to see, all three of my children together." Marie said with a sad smile.

Mia who was in her brother's arms wanted down, laxus set her on the floor then climbed next to her mom and hugged her.

"I don't want you to die mommy" mia said with tears in her eyes. Hearing that Marie looked up at laxus knowing he told mia.

"It's just my time sweetheart, remember that I will always be with you, all three of you were the best things that have ever happened to me" Marie told her youngest daughter as Alexis came and hugged her mom with in her eyes as well.

They stayed like that for a while however knowing her time was short Marie wanted to talk to laxus alone.

"Girls never forget that I love you both very much and that I'll always be with you, me and your father are always watching over you. That made both girls cry more they hugged Marie one more time then left figuring their mom wanted to talk to laxus.

Upon seeing Lucy they rushed to her crying Lucy cried with them.

Ten minutes later the girls were asleep. Lucy spotted laxus walk out of the room his bangs covering his eyes but Lucy could tell he was crying there were tears running down his cheeks. Going over to him before she could touch him laxus hugged her to him like she was his life line.

He just lost his mother for good, so Lucy would be there for him as long as he needed her.

Two days later.

Laxus is sitting on his bed, hearing a knock on the door "come in" he said looking up to see Lucy open the door.

"You ready?" Lucy asked she was dressed in a black dress, black heels and her hair was down. Even on a sad occasion she looked beautiful.

"Yeah just have to do the tie" laxus said grabbing it, only for Lucy to take it and do it for him.

"How are you holding up?" Lucy asked finishing with his tie. Even though it was for a sad occasion she thought he looked very handsome in a suit no sexy was a better word. Mentally shaking her head now was no the time to be thinking about that.

"Honestly Blondie I don't know up until a month ago, I thought my mother was dead then I got that letter and my world changed." Laxus answered.

Knocking caught their attention "big brother" they spotted mia at the door.

Laxus leaned down with his arms open and the little girl ran into them. "You ready laxus asked his youngest sister earning a sad nod "alright lets go say to our mom" laxus replied.

Reaching the cemetery, laxus was surprised to see his grandfather there. "Gramps what are you doing here?" laxus asked setting mia down where she hid behind his leg she was always shy around new people.

"Lucy called and told me what was going on I may consider everyone in fairy tail me children but I only have one grandson so I wanted to be here to support you.

Hearing that laxus smiled he was truly lucky to have people that cared for him despite his mistakes "thanks gramps" then with Alexis and mia beside him they walked towards Marie's final resting place.

"Lucy" hearing her name the blonde women looked at her guild master.

"Thank you for being there for him, it means a lot that he had someone that was there for him when I couldn't be." Makarov said looking up at her.

Lucy smiled "you don't have to thank me master, as someone who had watched my mother die I know what it's like, I wanted to be there for Laxus, Alexis and Amelia." Lucy said going to join the siblings upon reaching them Lucy grabbed laxus hand just as the priest started talking.

"We are here today to say good-bye to Marie Elizabeth Michaels. During the service laxus kept his face neutral but squeezed Lucy's hand for support. She was happy to give it.

There you go folk's chapter eight, this was a tear jerker for me. It made me think of when I lost my own mother.

Please rate and review


	9. Chapter 9

Sisters

Thanks to everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed. I give you chapter nine of sisters.

Disclaimer- I do not own fairy tail, if I did laxus and Lucy would already be together.

Chapter nine

"Yo cosplayer you in here?" yelled out fairy tail's resident seith mage bickslow and evergreen were asked to come help Lucy and the girls.

Laxus had left two days after the funeral to get his house set up for the girls leaving Lucy to stay with them.

"Bickslow how many times do I have to tell you, I'm not a cosplayer" Lucy said as she came out of mia's room with the little girl clutching her leg. Mia hadn't left Lucy's side since laxus left.

"You sure about that?" bickslow asked sticking his tongue out.

"Don't make me Lucy kick you bicks" Lucy said lifting her leg up to show that she meant business.

"Okay okay you win" bickslow said waving his hands in defeat. He hated her kicks.

"So this is one of laxus sisters we've heard about?" evergreen asked looking at mia.

Nodding Lucy replied "yes this is Amelia, Amelia this is evergreen and bickslow they're two of laxus team-mates" Lucy finished.

"Smiling evergreen kneeled down "Amelia that's a pretty name for a pretty little girl, laxus told us a lot about you and your sister." The fairy mage told the little girl.

"really like what?" mia quietly asked, ever smiled reaching into the bag she had "that you like ham and cheese with tomato sandwiches" ever said pulling out said sandwich causing mia's eyes to light up and she grabbed it causing everyone to laugh.

"We brought sandwiches for everyone figured it be close to lunch by the time we got here" evergreen said standing up.

"Thanks guys I haven't even thought about lunch" Lucy said with a smile looking at her guild mates.

"It was bickslow's idea" ever said.

"Mia why don't you show Ever to the kitchen" Lucy said looking down at the young girl.

"Okay" mia grabbed the brunette's hand and went to the kitchen Lucy and bickslow chuckling.

"She reminds me of asuka" bickslow said with smile thinking about fairy tail's youngest member.

Laughing "me and laxus thought and said the same thing, speaking of laxus how is he doing?" Lucy asked the seith mage.

"he seems to be dealing with everything quite well then again this is laxus we're talking about." Bickslow said with his usual goofy grin.

Smiling "your right go ahead and eat bicks I'm going to get Alexis." Lucy said walking toward said girl's room. Knocking caught the teen's attention looking up she spotted Lucy "what's up?" Alexis asked.

"Just wanted to see if you were hungry?" Lucy asked hoping she'd say yes, Alexis hasn't really eaten much since the funeral.

"Not really" was Alexis reply, hearing that Lucy sighed walking closer to the girl the blonde sat on the bed next to her.

"Alexis I know what your going through but starving yourself is not the answer, your mom wouldn't want you to do this to yourself at least eat half of lunch." Lucy finished.

Alexis stared at the blonde before answering "alright I'll try" giving a small smile Lucy smiling back; they walk into the kitchen where they find mia laughing at bickslow's babies.

"The thunder god tribe" Alexis said with wide eyes.

"Yes laxus sent them to help" Lucy said as she got the teenager's lunch ready while Alexis sat down at the table next to mia.

"So your Alexis, like I told your sister a pretty name for a pretty girl" evergreen said making Alexis blush Lucy smile at her while setting her lunch in front of her. Evergreen gives Lucy her food and they all sit and talk to get to know each other.

Once the food is gone "alright who's ready to get to work" Lucy asked putting the dishes away.

"That's why we're here" bickslow said his babies repeated "why we're here" 3 times. Working together until the last box was packed. It was decided that furniture was to stay and all of the girls and Marie's personal items would be coming with them.

"you girls ready?" Lucy asked the girls once Virgo left Lucy had asked the spirit if she could store everything in the spirit world, getting a sad nod they take one more look around their home that they shared with their parents.

Lucy could we stop by mom's grave before leaving?" Alexis asked with hopeful eyes.

"Of course" Lucy replied leading them to a flower shop then heading to the cemetery. "Hey Lucy why'd you get flowers as well?" evergreen asked seeing the bouquets in the blondes hands.

"I figured I'd stop by my parent's graves as well" Lucy answered looking at the brunette.

"Your parents are buried here?" Alexis asked who held the flowers for Marie's grave.

"Mmm hmm" Lucy nodded giving sad smile thinking about her parents and how much she missed them.

"We'll split up then I'll go with Alexis and mia, bickslow goes with you" evergreen suggested to Lucy.

Alright I'll leave one of the babies with you" bickslow said then him and Lucy head to the blonde's parents graves. Arriving they find lilies and assorted flowers on the graves.

"I wonder who left these?" bickslow asked.

"I have a good idea" Lucy said with a smile as she laid her flowers next to them. After a few minutes the others arrive and both Alexis and Amelia both lay a rose each on Jude and layla's graves. That made Lucy smile. With a good-bye the group of five set out to board a train to magnolia to a new home and a new life for Alexis and Amelia Michaels.

With laxus

Laxus and freed had just finished painting the room that would be mia's. He was nervous but also excited his mind replayed the conversation he had with the girls and Lucy.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **How would you two feel about coming to live with me in magnolia?" laxus asked as Lucy placed a plate in front of him.**_

" _ **Magnolia?" Alexis asked looking from her food up at her brother.**_

 _ **Nodding his head "yes now that mom is gone you can't live here alone to be honest I'm not all that comfortable with it." Laxus said staring at the girls.**_

" _ **Do you even have room for us?" Alexis asked with her eye-brow raised.**_

" _ **Of course I have 4 rooms that aren't being used so you guys would have your own room." Laxus answered taking a bite of food savoring the taste Lucy was a great cook.**_

 _ **Alexis thought about it "can we choose what color we want the rooms?" she asked.**_

 _ **Nodding "whatever color you want, also you can become a member of fairy tail." Laxus replied.**_

" _ **Alright we'll come live with you" Alexis answered earning a cheer from mia they all ate their dinner.**_

 _ **The girls decided to turn in early. Not having slept all that much the past couple of nights, Laxus and Lucy did the dishes.**_

 _ **"So when are you planning on having them move in with you" Lucy asked handing a dish to the older blonde to dry.**_

" _ **I'm leaving tomorrow to get the rooms set up for them. Would you mind with them until I get that taken care of?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Of course not" Lucy answered making laxus look at her. He was glad that she was here otherwise he wouldn't know what to do. He was slowly realizing that Lucy heartfilia held a special place in his heart.**_

" _ **Lax" a small voice caught both blondes attention looking to see mia in her favorite pajamas clutching a stuffed toy.**_

 _ **"What's up?" laxus asked his youngest sister.**_

" _ **Will you tuck me in and read to me?" mia asked looking at her older brother.**_

 _ **Laxus smiled finishing the dishes walked over and picked her up heading for her room, after two books mia was asleep laxus turned off the lamp and quietly shut the door.**_

 _ **Knocking on Alexis door not getting an answer laxus opened the door to see the teen sound asleep. The slayer covers her up and turns off the lamp and closes the door.**_

 _ **Going into the living room he found Lucy in sweats and a tank top. The girls asleep?" Lucy asked looking up at him.**_

" _ **Yeah, what's on?" Laxus asked sitting down next to her looking at the lacrima vision.**_

" _ **Titanic, it's almost over the mummy is on next" Lucy said.**_

" _ **Nice" laxus said just as the movie was starting halfway through the movie Lucy fell asleep leaning against laxus with him staring down at her for the rest of the movie running his hand down her hair marveling at just how soft it was. Laxus fell asleep with the thought that he, Laxus Anthony Dreyar was in love with Lucy Judith Heartfilia.**_

 _ **The next day**_

 _ **Laxus left after asking what colors the girls wanted for their rooms and a promise to mia to call. Before heading to the station he stopped by Marie's grave as well as Lucy's parents and laid flowers and told them that they had kind and caring daughter. Then left for the station...**_

 _ **End flashback**_

Laxus and freed finished with the rooms received a call from bickslow to let him know that they just got on the train. Laxus had a few hours to clean the rest of his house due to him being gone for a month.

A few hours later.

Laxus had finished cleaning the kitchen when he smelled bickslow, evergreen, the girls and the familiar strawberries and vanilla scent he knew so well. He thought Lucy would head home once they got off the train then again this was Lucy heartfilia she would want to make sure everything was alright. That's the kind of person she was.

He went out onto the porch as the group came into sight. "Big brother" mia who was riding on bickslow's shoulders shouted out chuckling the seith mage set her on the ground once down the young girl launched her at the lightning mage.

"Mia did you enjoy the train ride?" laxus asked as he picked her up.

Nodding "yes it was fun." Mia answered with a huge smile on her face hugging her brother.

"good I'm glad, Alexis, Amelia welcome home" the lightning mage ushered them in into the house going to the first door he walked into, the room was painted purple with green trim "mia this your room" laxus said setting the girl on her feet.

Mia's eyes were shining turning she hugged her brother's leg happily "I take it you like it?" laxus asked smiling when mia nodded her vigorously.

"I'm glad" laxus said putting his hand on the girl's head. Looking toward Alexis. "ready to see your room?" he asked getting a nod laxus went to the room next to mia's opening the door he motioned for Alexis to enter first upon entering Alexis eyes widened. Her room was painted red with purple trim but what really caught her eye was a giant purple hand holding a heart-shaped grenade.

Speechless Alexis without thinking turned and tackled laxus into a huge hug. Which made the slayer chuckle hugging her back, he'd knew she'd like it he had been going over the idea since he boarded the train home, and he had reedus paint it.

A few hours later

Once everything was unpacked and put away thanks to Virgo, laxus had made dinner of spaghetti, garlic bread and salad and for desert laxus had freed pick up the girl's favorite ice-cream flavors.

It was very relaxing and the girl already seemed right at home which made laxus and Lucy happy.

Freed and evergreen had already left, Lucy was getting ready to leave with bickslow who would be walking her home. Lucy was hugging the girls good-bye once that was done they went to their own rooms and got ready for bed it had been a very exciting day and they were exhausted..

"Thanks Lucy you made everything so much more bearable for them and me.

"it was no problem laxus, I know losing a parent can be hard so I wanted to be there for you and the girls, by the way I know you left flowers on my parent's graves, you didn't have to but it was very sweet of you" Lucy said with a smile.

"I know I didn't have to, I wanted to they deserved to know that they had kind hearted, caring, wonderful, beautiful young women as a daughter." Laxus replied.

Lucy blushed but smiled not even thinking she leaned up and kissed laxus cheek then left the house not noticing the blonde man blush.

Watching the younger blonde, laxus smiled he closed the front door locking it before going to check on his sisters. With them here it was going to even livelier, but he would embrace it.

There you go folks chapter nine, I don't own green day or the heart grenade

Please rate and review


	10. Chapter 10

Sisters

Thanks everyone to followed, favorite and reviewed. I give you chapter ten

Disclaimer- as always I do NOT own fairy tail, if I did laxus and Lucy would be married already.

Chapter 10

The sun was shining, birds were chirping. Laxus, Alexis and Amelia were on their way to the guild.

"Yo laxus" the blonde slayer looks to see max calling him over to talk.

"Hey max, did you need something?" laxus asked the sand mage when they got closer.

"Nope, I heard about your loss and wanted to see how you were" max answered.

"And how did you know about that?" laxus asked having a clue on who mentioned it.

"Master told everyone when Lucy called him." Max answered.

Sigh "gramps and his big mouth, did he say anything else?" the lightning slayer asked almost afraid of the answer.

"That you had two younger half-sisters I'm guessing the two girls behind you are them?" the sand mage asked looking at the girls.

"Yes, this is Alexis she's 15 and this is Amelia she's six, girls this" laxus didn't finish his sentence.

"Max alors sand mage" Alexis said cutting her brother off.

"You seriously need to stop doing that" laxus told his sister.

"Cant help it" Alexis answered crossing her arms like laxus did.

"Don't tell me were getting a female version of you one of you is enough" max joked stopping when laxus started sparking "whoa chill out man I was just joking" max said waving his hands hoping it would placate the lightning mage.

"You need new material" laxus said as he stopped sparking.

"Anyway welcome to fairy tail girls, looking down at mia who was clutching the blonde slayer's leg. Max smiled before grabbing a stuffed happy, Carla and pantherlily and walked around the counter and kneeled in front of the young girl.

"Amelia that's a pretty name being in a new place can be scary but no one is going to hurt you. Your part of a huge family that is going to love and look out for you and your sister starting with me" max said placing the toys on the ground in front of him "go ahead and pick one out" the sand mage told her.

Looking at them then looking up at her brother. Laxus nodded "go ahead mia" he told his youngest sister. Going closer to the sand mage looking at the animals carefully before choosing a stuffed happy "thank you" mia thanked max quietly making both men smile.

"You're very welcome" max replied standing up.

"You didn't have to do that, I should at least pay for it" laxus said going for his wallet.

"It's fine man her smile is payment enough for me." Max said with his own smile. Looking at mia laxus spotted a huge smile on his little sister's face as she hugged her gift. That sight made him smile.

"I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that before laxus" max said causing laxus to frown "ah there's the laxus dreyar I know" the sand mage finished causing laxus to spark again. Max quickly sought protection behind the counter to avoid being shocked making the girls laugh. They follow their brother into the guild hall.

"Do you think Lucy is here yet?" mia asked looking around the nosey guild.

"Did someone say my name?" A voice sounded from behind them. Turning they spot the celestial spirit mage.

"LUCY" mia shouted rushing to the blonde woman and hugged her legs. Giggling Lucy picked the young girl up.

"Hi mia how was the first at laxus house?" Lucy asked with a big smile.

"it was great" the young girl replied talking about her first night in her new home Alexis giving her two cents not noticing laxus staring at her.

"Laxus welcome home, master wants to talk to you" Mira said coming up to him.

"Thanks Mira, girls come with me" the lightning slayer told his sisters and they all went upstairs to the master's office.

"I'm guessing those girls are laxus sisters?" Mira asked watching them.

Nodding "yes it was they're mother's last wish that they come to fairy tail." Lucy said with a smile following Mira to the bar.

Makarov's office

"Hey gramps Mira said you wanted to see me" laxus said coming into the office.

"Yes I wanted to see how you were handling everything?" Makarov said looking at his grandson, despite the fact the fact he considered everyone in the guild his children Makarov had watched laxus grow from a baby into the man he is today, laxus held a special place in his heart.

"As well as I can, that reminds me, why you would tell everyone about what happened?" laxus said with a scowl crossing his arms.

"One's sadness is everyone's sadness, you should know that by now anyway the girls behind you?" Makarov asked recognizing them from Marie's funeral.

"my younger sisters, Alexis Nicole Michaels and Amelia jasmine Michaels it was mom's wish that they come to fairy tail, girls this is Makarov dreyar fairy tail's master as well as my grandfather" laxus said introducing his sisters to his grandfather.

"Sisters you mean I have two new grandchildren, granddaughters at that" Makarov started crying coming over to hug the girls he finally had granddaughters despite not having any blood relation to them.

"Um is he always like this?" Alexis asked when the old man hugged her leg.

"He's just welcoming you to the family, you'll get used to it count yourself lucky that you didn't have to grow up with him." Laxus answered with his arms crossed and a smirk.

"Don't be a jerk, help us out" Alexis snapped at her brother trying to shove Makarov off of her.

"Gramps knock it off" laxus said getting the guild stamp and walking closer to the girls.

"What's that?" mia asked staring at the stamp with wide eyes.

Laxus looked down at his youngest sister and smiled. "It's the guild stamp to make you two official members of the guild I did say you'd become members remember" laxus said

Both girls had a smile mia started cheering making the dreyar men smile "so what color and where?" laxus asked.

Mia holds out her right hand "here in purple outlined in green." She said with an excited smile. Laxus placed the stamp on her hand channeled a little magic and with a pop the fairy tail insignia appeared on the young girl's hand.

Looking at Alexis "where do you want yours?" laxus asked.

Pointing at her neck "right here in red outlined in purple" Alexis answered doing the same laxus smiled when he heard the pop smiling he put the stamp down.

"Alexis and Amelia Michaels, welcome to fairy tail, let's go introduce you to everyone else." Makarov said walking out of the office and over to the banister. "Attention brats we have two new members joining the fairy tail family this is Alexis and Amelia Michaels let's give them a big fairy tail welcome." Makarov announced making everyone shout out in joy.

Everyone was in full party mode welcoming the new members, the girls were at the bar with Lucy talking to Mira eating a piece of apple pie "so how are you guys liking fairy tail so far?" Mira asked

"its interesting that's for sure" Alexis said looking behind her finding a fully nude grey arguing with natsu, with a blush the teenager turned back around

"What you'd say ice princess?" natsu yelled

"You heard me flame turd." Grey shouted back

They were so busy arguing they didn't notice someone coming towards them until they're heads were knocked together, looking up they find laxus with his arms crossed.

"what the hell laxus, why'd you do that do you finally want to fight me, I'm all fired up now" natsu yelled lighting his fists on fire running toward the lightning slayer however before natsu could land a punch laxus zapped him unconscious.

Looking up at grey the real reason he came up to the two idiots. "Grey put some damn clothes on there are young girls two of which are my little sisters around and don't need to see your frozen dingle berry" laxus said while glaring at the ice mage.

Scared for his life grey went to find his clothes luckily juvia had them. "Phew thanks juvia you're a life saver" grey thanked the water mage as he put his clothing on.

"Of course my darling grey" juvia gushed from the compliment.

"Is it always like this?" Alexis asked looking at Lucy as laxus made his way toward them and sat on the other side of mia.

"you'll get used to it" said Lucy said with a smile a strawberry milkshake was set in front of her "thanks Mira you make the best milkshakes" the blonde haired woman said taking a sip.

"I'm happy you like them Lucy, would you like anything laxus?" Mira asked the lightning slayer.

"Got anymore of that pie left?" laxus asked hoping to get a piece of Mira's famous apple pie.

Smiling "I knew you would want some so I saved the last slice just for you" Mira said laying said slice in front of him.

"Thanks Mira" laxus said tearing into the dessert with gusto making mia and Alexis laugh.

Alexis looked around the guild, sure it was loud and rambunctious but that's what made it fairy tail, she was still sad about her mother's passing but now she a bigger family that would be there for her and mia, life would be more interesting with Laxus, Lucy and whole fairy tail guild, her and mia's new family.

There you go folks chapter 10, please rate and review.


	11. Chapter 11

Sisters

Hey guys I give you chapter eleven of sisters, enjoy

Disclaimer – I DO NOT own fairy tail, I do however own Alexis and Amelia.

Chapter eleven

It's been a month since Marie's passing, laxus was still getting used to having his sisters living with him. He'd been on his own since his late teen years now having two others living with him especially girls one of which was a teenage girl however he promised his mom he'd take care of them it was challenging but he liked a good challenge.

Laxus was sitting at his kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper when mia walked in rubbing her stomach.

"Morning squirt how'd you sleep?" laxus asked his kid sister.

"Bad, my head and tummy hurt" mia answered walking over to her brother and leaned against his arm.

Feeling the girl's forehead he frowned "yep you have a fever, come on let's get you back into bed and I'll get Wendy to check you out" laxus said picking her up and going back to her bedroom. Placing mia on the bed and covered her up then grabbing his comm lacrima and called Mira at the guild.

"Hey laxus, what's up" Mira asked when her image showed up.

"Mira is Wendy at the guild yet?" laxus asked the demon take over mage.

"She just showed up, what's wrong?" Mira asked worry evident in her eyes.

"Mia just woke up saying her head and stomach hurt and she has a fever, can you ask one of the thunder legion to bring Wendy to my place to check mia out?" laxus asked the eldest Strauss sibling.

"Of course I'll tell them right now" Mira replied with a smile.

"Thanks Mira" laxus said then hung up "alright kiddo Wendy is coming to take a look at you" laxus told his kid sister.

"Morning you two" Alexis said as she walked into the room yawning.

"Morning lexi" mia said with a small voice making Alexis frown.

"Are you sick?" Alexis asked her little sister coming to check the young girl's forehead.

"She told me her head and stomach hurt, Wendy should be on her way" laxus said getting up to get to mia some water.

"Here squirt try drinking a little bit of water it's important to stay hydrated" laxus said handing mia the cup.

"That's right laxus" said a voice from the doorway making the siblings look to see the youngest dragon slayer standing with the thunder legion and Lucy.

"LUCY" mia shouted trying to rush to the blonde woman only to be stopped by her older brother.

"Oh no you don't, your staying on this bed" laxus said then turned to his friends. "You guys got here quick".

"Yes when Wendy heard that mia wasn't feeling well she wanted to get here as soon as possible" freed answered.

"Okay but why is Lucy here?" laxus asked not that he minded he enjoyed having the girl he cared for around.

"We ran into cosplayer when we were leaving the guild, we told her what was going on and she wanted to come" bickslow answered.

"Bickslow don't make me kick you" Lucy said raising her leg allowing laxus to get a small glimpse of black lace.

"Okay okay just don't kick me" bickslow waved his hands trying to placate the young blonde.

Laughing Wendy walked over to mia "alrighty mia let's take a look at you" the youngest slayer said activating her magic.

A few minutes of silence until Wendy spoke up "she'll be fine laxus it's a small case of the flu" the sky slayer said with a small smile.

Sighing "thanks Wendy" laxus said ruffling the young healer's hair despite having sisters laxus considered Wendy as one and was protective of her going as far as to nearly sacrificing himself to keep her from be eaten by zirconis.

Giggling "no problem just make sure she stays hydrated and gets plenty of rest, she should be fine in a couple of days" Wendy said as she enjoyed his attention just like the other slayers Wendy viewed laxus as an older brother and knew she could always count on him when she needed him.

A growling sound came from the sky slayer making her blush making laxus chuckle "I guess should've told Mira to send you after you had breakfast sorry about that" laxus said.

"Its fine I can wait to eat to make sure my friends are alright" Wendy answered with a smile.

Laxus smiled back "go help yourself to whatever you want in the kitchen kiddo" he told the young girl

"Are you sure I can wait until I get back to the guild" Wendy asked with a blush.

"I'm sure kiddo, go on" laxus said nodding his head toward the door.

"Okay thank you laxus" Wendy said then running out the thunder legion following her to get some food as well.

"So I'm guessing we're not going on a job today" Alexis asked a little disappointed. Laxus had told her she could go on his next job with him and his team they were supposed to pick a job and leave today.

"we'll go on one when mia is better, I told you we'd go on a job and I meant it but I don't feel comfortable leaving mia with alzack and bisca I know they wouldn't mind watching her but I don't want to get asuka sick" laxus told his sister.

"I'll watch her" said Lucy coming in with a bowl of chicken soup for mia "here sweetheart try eating a little bit of this if your tummy can't handle it just drink the broth" she told the young girl.

"Are you sure Blondie? We can wait until mia is better" laxus said as he stood up.

"I'm sure, Alexis has been excited for days to go on a job with you guys, you don't want to disappoint her do you?" Lucy answered.

"If your sure" getting a nod from the younger blonde he called for freed "freed go to the guild and pick out a job that lasts at least a day" laxus asked his team mate

"Of course laxus, I'll be back soon" freed answered leaving his leaders home.

Turning to his teenage sister, "we'll go on a small job for now and once mia is better we'll go a bigger one that okay with you?" the blonde slayer asked.

"YEAH" Alexis shouted and hugged laxus then Lucy "thanks Lucy" Alexis told the celestial mage.

"Anytime lex, you better go get ready you don't want leave in your pj's do you?" Lucy teased the young girl.

Looking down at her pj's that were a pair of black shorts covered with purple skulls and a matching tank top. She knew laxus didn't really like the pj set but they were her favorite, it was a gift from her mother a few months before her death even when she couldn't fit into them anymore she would keep them.

"Yeah your right I'm going to get ready" Alexis said running out of the room.

Giggling then turning toward the lightning slayer "you should probably go get ready as well" Lucy said with a smile

"Right thanks Lucy I owe you one" laxus said going to the door.

"You don't owe me anything laxus I like helping out my friends" Lucy said making laxus stop in the door way.

(Laxus thoughts)

 _ **Friends, I should be happy that she sees me that way, but I just don't want to be just a friend to her.**_

 _ **I know I've always been a playboy and just had one night stands, but that's not what I want. Since the girls came into my life and discovered my feelings for Lucy. I want something different something permanent for the girls and for me.**_

(End thoughts)

"Laxus you alright" Lucy asked the lightning slayer with slightly worried tone.

"I'm fine" laxus answered leaving the room to get ready.

An hour later

"alright kiddo behave yourself for Lucy we'll be back probably late tonight or early tomorrow morning" laxus said hugging his little sister who was all snuggled up to keep warm.

"You'll call me right" mia asked her big brother.

"I'll call when we get off the train that's all I can promise, alright?" laxus answered as he set mia down on the ground and kneeled in front of her.

"But how will I know that you and Alexis are okay?" mia asked

"the job freed picked isn't dangerous it's just looking for some guys watch, but if your really that worried just remember that your brother is the strongest mage in fairy tail and nothing will bring him down right" laxus asked then making the fairy tail hand signal he came up with when he was a kid.

"What are you doing with your hand?" mia asked with a confused look.

The fairy tail signal you take your right hand stick your pointer finger and thumb to make an l then raise it high in the air then make your left hand into a fist and place it in front of you, this means that wherever you are fairy tail will always look out for you." Laxus answered.

"Oh" mia looked down at her hands then correctly made the gesture as best as she could with her blanket around her.

"Good job" laxus gave mia one last hug then got up "let's go before we miss the train" he told his team and Alexis.

Watching them leave mia called out to her brother and sister making them turn around to see mia do the sign with a smile on her face returning the gesture the 5 disappear.

"Alright sweetheart what do you say we watch a movie" Lucy asked the young girl as they walked back into the house and locked the door.

"Can I pick the movie?" mia asked walking over to the shelf that the movies on it.

"Of course" Lucy answered as she set up the movie that mia picked and started their movie marathon.

That's all they did was watch movies but that was fine with Lucy mia was sick so she couldn't do much. They stopped to eat lunch of more chicken soup.

They fell asleep while watching 101 Dalmatians they missed dinner that's how laxus and Alexis found them when they returned home late that night.

"I almost don't want to wake them up" Alexis said with a small tired smile.

"I'm not going to" laxus said as picked mia up and carried her to her room Alexis following him and helped tuck mia in.

Laxus felt the little girl's forehead and smiled "her fevers gone down" he said as he smoothed mia's hair back.

"What should we do about Lucy though?" Alexis asked walking out of the room laxus following her and closed the door.

"I'll just put her in a guest room no sense in letting her stay on the couch" laxus answered walking back to younger blonde and gently picked her up. "You head on to bed it's been a long day" laxus said to his sister before heading to the room next to his.

Yawning "alright goodnight laxus" Alexis said then headed to her own room.

Setting Lucy on the bed the blonde slayer covered her up and sat next to her for moment gazing at her beautiful face he wanted nothing more then to kiss her didn't want her to wake up and kick him. "good night Lucy" laxus whispered then left the room and went into his own room, took a quick shower and got into bed and thought about the young blonde girl next door he vowed he would find a way to tell her how he felt and fell asleep.

There you go folks chapter eleven, please rate and review.


	12. Chapter 12

SISTERS

Hey everyone anime26 here with chapter twelve of sister, thank you to everyone who followed, favorite and reviewed. And a big shout out to princess panda the III for liking this story so much that it gave her inspiration to write her own. Without further ado I give you chapter 12 of sisters.

Disclaimer – I do not own fairy tail, if I did laxus and Lucy would already be together.

Chapter twelve

The next morning Lucy woke up and noticed the bed she was laying on was not her own or was she in her apartment. The last thing she remembered was watching movies with mia then nothing.

Smelling something cooking getting up and opening the bedroom door with her hand hovering her keys, Lucy slowly crept toward the kitchen she found laxus not wearing a shirt, standing in front of the stove making breakfast. She had seen laxus without a shirt plenty of times before but this time was different he seemed more relaxed maybe because he was in his own home. Looking at him reminded her of their time in that hotel room in acalypha.

"Like what you see Blondie" laxus voice reached Lucy's ears causing her to blush at being caught staring at laxus by laxus once again the younger blonde sat down at the table.

"So how was the job" Lucy asked the blonde slayer trying to get her blush under control hoping he didn't see it.

Unfortunately laxus caught sight of it but decided to leave her alone and answer her "boring as hell, the job was to find some guys watch, we searched and searched only to find out the guy never lost it in the first place" laxus said putting some eggs, bacon and toast on a plate.

"Wow that sucks did you at least get paid?" Lucy asked

"The guy was to scared not to pay" laxus said with a small smirk.

"Laxus please tell me you didn't scare the poor guy" Lucy asked looking at the slayer.

"Nope" laxus answered placing the plate in front of the younger blonde.

Lucy smiled but it fell when laxus finished his sentence "Alexis did" the blonde slayer finished saying taking a bite of bacon.

"You're kidding me" Lucy asked with wide eyes.

"Not at all, she can be scary when she wants to be" laxus said with a smirk.

"Hmm who does she remind me of" Lucy jokingly asked.

"Ha-ha very funny Blondie" laxus said with a frown and ate his breakfast.

"Are you pouting?" Lucy asked with mirth shinning in her eyes.

"I don't pout" laxus stated.

"are you sure about that lax?, you were pouting on the way home last night" Alexis said coming into the kitchen to get some breakfast her brother's cooking was as good as her mother's was.

Before Alexis could get to the stove she was pulled into a headlock and given a noogie by her brother. "I wasn't pouting you brat that was you don't put that crap on me" laxus said as he gave his 15 year old sister a noogie.

"Alright alright you weren't pouting now let me go you jerk" Alexis said trying to get away from her older brother.

Watching how laxus interacted with his teenage sister Lucy started laughing making the siblings look at her.

"I'm sorry guys but that's so funny it's nice to see how you interact with each other like you've known each other your whole lives instead of couple of months it's nice to see" Lucy said still giggling getting up she brought her empty plate to sink and washed it "I'm going to check on mia" the blonde girl said then walked out of the kitchen.

Laxus and Alexis watched her; Alexis had a smile on her face looking toward laxus she noticed her older brother staring after Lucy with a look in his eyes that Alexis had seen in her mother's eyes whenever the older woman thought of her father.

The look of admiration and love, Alexis thought to herself could laxus be in love with Lucy if he is then I'll do whatever it takes to help him out Alexis thought to herself then got herself then got some breakfast, sat down and started to think of ways to get her brother and the celestial mage together.

"Hey there mia how are you feeling" Lucy asked when she saw the young girl was awake.

"A little bit better" mia answered with a tiny smile.

"Do you want to try eating a little bit of eggs and toast? Lucy asked helping the girl out of bed.

"yes please" mia answered taking Lucy's hand together they walk into the kitchen seeing laxus set down a plate filled with a tiny bit of eggs and half a piece of toast apparently laxus had heard her and got mia's plate ready. "Thank you laxus" the young girl said digging into her breakfast.

"Eat slow kiddo don't want to upset your stomach" laxus said as he placed a glass of orange juice in front of his youngest sister.

Laxus decided to stay home to make sure mia got better Lucy staying to hang out with both the girls late that night they decided to watch a movie, laxus sat on the couch, Lucy next to him mia sat between them Alexis on the other side of Lucy.

Toward the end of the movie all three girls had fallen asleep laxus had a small smile on his lips deciding to just let them sleep where they were bringing Lucy closer to him so she would be more comfortable he fell asleep himself thinking that he was the happiest he'd been in a very long time.

The next day

"Good morning laxus, lexi and mia" Mira had greeted them when the three siblings walked into the guild the next morning.

"Good morning Mira can I please have some blueberry pancakes and a glass of milk" mia asked climbing up onto a stool.

"Make that 2 but orange juice please Mira" Alexis said sitting down next to her sister.

"Coming right up, it's good to see you feeling better mia" Mira said before going to get the girls and laxus breakfast.

"mia your back" asuka Connell exclaimed when she saw her friend since coming to fairy tail mia and asuka have become best friends spending the night at each other's homes neither alzack, bisca or laxus had minded the lightning slayer had hoped the girls would become friends.

"Yeah I had the flu but I'm good now" mia answered her friend with a smile spotting Mira bringing her breakfast.

"There you go blueberry pancakes and the usual hash browns, sausage and pancakes for laxus, oh good morning asuka is there anything you'd like for breakfast" Mira asked looking down at the young Connell with a smile.

"Banana and chocolate chip pancakes please Mira" asuka answered with enthusiasm.

Laughing the pancakes are popular today, I'll be right out with them asuka" Mira replied then going to the kitchen.

"Uncle Laxus can you help me up please?" asuka asked the lightning slayer.

The lightning slayer scooted his plate over to the next seat he stood and picked up the young girl and tossing her in the air making her squeal in delight then sat her down in his former seat then took a sat down next to her.

"You didn't have to move seats uncle laxus" asuka said looking at her favorite uncle.

"Its fine kiddo I don't mind" laxus answered ruffling asuka's head making her giggle again.

Unknown to laxus, Makarov was watching the scene with a proud gleam in his eye; his grandson had changed so much from his rebellious phase to now. Taking his two half-sisters in after their mother's death was a huge step for laxus to take the younger dreyar had always been socially awkward around people but since he brought the girls to fairy tail laxus has come out of his shell and interacted to more people besides his team.

Maybe it was time to think about retiring Makarov thought going back to his office.

Finishing their food "hey mia let's go see if we can help max" asuka said getting down from her chair

"Alright, thank you Mira for the food" mia said jump off her chair.

"Yeah thank you Mira" asuka said looking up at the eldest take over mage.

"Your very welcome girls" Mira replied watching as they ran outside with a smile.

"Alexis" laxus started but his sister was already following the younger girls to make sure they stayed out of trouble.

At that moment Lucy entered the guild upon seeing laxus the younger blonde started blushing thinking about where she woke up this morning leaning against the lightning slayer. She didn't know why but waking up next to him felt right.

"Good morning Lucy would you like you're usual?" Mira asked the blonde haired beauty when she sat down next to the lightning slayer.

"Yes please Mira" Lucy answered with a smile.

Mira went to make Lucy's usual strawberry smoothie leaving the two blondes alone

"So laxus do you have anything planned for Alexis birthday it's in three days isn't it?" Lucy asked the older blonde.

"Well I wanted to take her to that green day concert unfortunately tickets were sold out" laxus asked thinking about what to do for his sister's 16th birthday.

"Laxus a request came for a security job for that concert Lucy asked me to put it aside" Mira said as she came back with Lucy's order she took out the request and handed it to laxus.

"This is perfect I can see if they have any extra tickets, thanks guys" laxus as he gathered his team and left.

"I was wondering why you asked me to set that job a side now I know do you by any chance like laxus?" Mira asked as her matchmaker personality coming out.

"it's not like that at all Mira, I knew laxus would want to do something special for Alexis birthday" Lucy said with a blush on her face she wasn't about to tell the matchmaker demon that she has had a small crush on the lightning slayer since his return from acalypha the month before.

Time skip two days later

"Happy birthday Alexis" shouted the whole guild when she walked in with her brother and sister.

"Wow thanks everyone but my birthday isn't until tomorrow" Alexis said a little confused about why everyone was celebrating her birthday a day early.

"We figured we give you a party today since you'd be too excited to have one tomorrow" laxus told his sister.

"Why would I be too excited tomorrow?" Alexis asked her older brother.

Instead of answering her laxus handed her an envelope, taking it Alexis curiously opened it to find 2 tickets not just any tickets they were for the concert she was dying to go to.

"NO FREAKEN WAY! GREEN DAY TICKETS" Alexis yelled out before tackling her brother into a huge hug "YOU ARE THE COOLEST BROTHER EVER" the teenager shouted out it hurt laxus ears but his sister was happy so he'd deal with the pain.

"You can bring anyone you want; I'll be working security so I'll be there as well.

Alexis just continued hugging her brother, the rest of the guild cheering and partying.

That's it for chapter 12 please rate and review


	13. Chapter 13

Sisters

Hello fellow readers anime26 here with another chapter of sisters. Thank you to all who followed, favorite and reviewed. Without further ado I give you chapter 13 of sisters, ENJOY!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own fairy tail, its characters or the band green day I only own Alexis, Amelia and the plot.

 **Flashback**

Chapter 13

"Alexis let's go we need to drop Mia off at alzack and bisca's before we head to Blondie's place" laxus yelled for his 16 year old sister to hurry up.

Alexis was getting ready to see her absolute favorite band in concert on her sixteenth birthday all thanks to her older brother who had surprised her with the tickets the day before

 **(Flashback yesterday)**

" **You are the coolest brother ever" Alexis yelled as she flung her arms around laxus neck the yelling had hurt his sensitive ears but seeing his sister so happy so he'd deal with the pain.**

" **You can take anyone you want, I'll be working security so I'll be there as well" laxus said hugging her back.**

" **Anyone?" Alexis immediately thought of the person she wanted to go with "Lucy will you go with me" Alexis asked thinking this would be the perfect opportunity to hook laxus and Lucy up.**

" **Of course I'd be happy too" Lucy answered the teenager with a smile.**

 **Alexis just smiled and hugged the blonde woman. Laxus smiled he was glad to see Alexis so happy. He wouldn't say anything but he had managed to plan an even bigger surprise for her tomorrow after the concert.**

 **Ending the hug Alexis enjoyed her early sweet sixteen, thrown by the guild.**

 **(End flashback)**

"Alexis" laxus yelled getting the birthday girl's attention.

"I'm coming" she yelled back taking one last look at her outfit she had chosen black skinny jeans with a rip on the right knee, a purple shirt that said this girl loves green day in red letters and her black converse.

Her make-up was done up in heavy eye-liner and light purple eye-shadow and her brown hair was left alone she was going to ask Lucy's spirit cancer if he could put some red and black streaks in it.

Stepping out of her room and to the front door to meet her siblings "wow lexi you look awesome" mia exclaimed when she saw her older sister.

"Thanks squirt" Alexis said before her brother's gaze with a huge smile.

"Very punkish, lets go" laxus said stepping outside with his sisters and locked the door.

They started toward the Connell's who would be watching Mia until tomorrow.

After dropping the young girl off laxus and Alexis walked to Lucy's Alexis would spend awhile with Lucy before going to the concert, laxus and his team had to be there early.

Reaching the blonde celestial mage's apartment laxus knocked when the door opened the lightning slayer felt his breath leave his body, standing there in front of him was Lucy heartfilia in nothing but a towel dripping wet. He was grateful that Alexis was standing in front of him otherwise Lucy would see his growing problem.

"hey guys sorry about the appearance I just got out of the shower when you knocked, come on in while I put some sweats on" the younger blonde allowing the siblings into her home "make yourselves at home" she said going into her room to change.

"Wow bro you got it bad" Alexis said smirking up at her older brother.

"What are you talking about?" laxus asked his sister hoping she wasn't going where he thought she was going.

"don't play dumb with me laxus, I saw the look you gave her the other day at the house it's the same look mom and my dad gave each other, your in love with Lucy" Alexis said.

Laxus was stunned by what he heard, his sixteen year old sister was smart sigh "your one smart brat you know that, let's talk about this at another time alright today is supposed to be a fun day for you alright" laxus said going to sit on the couch.

"Fine" Alexis replied going to get some water from the kitchen.

"Are you excited Alexis?" Lucy asked coming out of her bedroom asking the now sixteen year old.

"Heck yeah I'm getting a chance to see my ultimate favorite band perform, who wouldn't be excited you still have the tickets right?" Alexis asked the younger blonde.

"Of course I asked Virgo to hold on to them" Lucy answered with a smile.

"Nice, oh speaking of spirits can I ask you if cancer could put some red and black streaks in my hair?" Alexis asked the spirit mage.

"Of course if it's alright with laxus" Lucy said looking toward the older blonde.

"No objection from me what so ever" laxus answered with a shrug.

"Okay, open gate of the crab, cancer" Lucy said the incantation and the spirit appeared.

"What can I do for you ebi?" cancer asked his master with a smile.

"Hello cancer, would you mind giving the birthday girl here some red and black streaks in her hair?" Lucy asked with a smile.

"It'll be my pleasure ebi" cancer answered getting to work on Alexis' hair.

"I better get going I have to be there early, Lucy can I talk to you in the hall for a moment?" laxus said heading to the door Lucy following him.

"What's up" Lucy asked her guild mate.

"Don't tell Alexis but I managed to get her to meet the band after the concert, there actually going to throw her a little party" laxus told the younger blonde.

"Really how'd you manage that?" Lucy asked shocked that laxus was going through great lengths to make sure his sister enjoyed her birthday.

"when I went to meet the guy who posted security job, the group had walked in after us, they were impressed and hired us, I told them about Alexis and asked if they had any extra tickets they one up me and offered the two tickets and a small birthday party for her" laxus said with a huge smile.

"Wow that's amazing" Lucy said with astonishment.

"Please keep this quiet, I want to surprise her" the slayer told his guild mate.

"My lips are sealed" Lucy said making a zipping motion over her lips.

Laxus just chuckled "I'll see you guys later tonight" he said and left the building.

Two hours later

The girls walked to where concert was being held coming upon a huge line. "Wow that's a lot of fans" Lucy said eyes widening at the sight.

"I'm not surprised in the least green day is one of the biggest most popular bands in all of earth land" Alexis said with a smirk.

It took about and hour for them to get into the building and find their spots which were in the 3rd row "look there's laxus and bickslow" Alexis pointed out her brother and his teammate.

Lucy looked to where the younger girl was pointing and she felt her breath leave her body laxus had changed his shirt from his purple button up to a tight black short sleeved shirt, he wasn't wearing his coat and had an ear piece on his left ear. Lucy has always known that laxus was attractive but right now he looked down right sexy.

"hello magnolia are you guys ready to rock?" a voice asked making the crowd go wild with anticipation "then give it up for GREEN DAY" the voice shouted

Suddenly music starts and the curtain lift revealing the band.

 **"American Idiot"**

Don't wanna be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new mania  
and can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Well maybe I'm the faggot America.  
I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.  
Now everybody do the propaganda.  
And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Don't want to be an American idiot.  
One nation controlled by the media.  
Information age of hysteria.  
It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alienation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue

The fans and Alexis scream out as loud as they can when they start playing another song.

"Know Your Enemy"

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Violence is energy

Against the enemy

Well violence is energy, right.

Bringing on the fury

The choir infantry

Revolt against the honor to obey (Ohaooh)

Overthrow the effigy

The vast majority

We're burning down the foreman of control (Ohaooh)

Silence is the enemy

Against your urgency

So rally up the demons of your soul (Ohaooh)

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well gotta know the enemy, ohaooh.

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well gotta know the enemy, ohaooh.

Insurgency will rise,

When the blood's been sacrificed

Don't be blinded by the lies in your eyes.

Say!

Ohaooh

Ohaooh

Well, violence is energy, ohaooh

From here to Eternity

Well, violence is energy, ohaooh

Silence is the enemy

So give me, give me revolution!

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Do you know the enemy?

Do you know your enemy?

Well gotta' know the enemy, ohaooh!

Overthrow the effigy

The vast majority

We're burning down the foreman of control

Silence is the enemy

Against your urgency

So rally up the demons of your soul (Ohaooh)

Every time laxus looked to where Alexis and Lucy were standing. He smiled, he was glad he could get his little sister the tickets to her favorite band it was worth headache he was going to have later to see her happy and it was thanks to the light of fairy tail, the woman he was falling even more in love with day by day Lucy heartfilia. If it wasn't for her then laxus wouldn't have met his mother before her death and he wouldn't have Alexis or mia in his life.

The concert went on for a couple of hours with the last song being wake me up when September ends. Which made Lucy cry it just made her think of her parents.

"Thank you magnolia, have a great night" Billie Joe shout it out.

"Man that was freaking awesome" Alexis said when they reached outside with Lucy behind her.

"Did you enjoy it?" laxus said walking up to the girls with a smirk.

"I loved it" the sixteen year old said to her brother with a huge smile.

"I'm glad" looking back at Lucy he sent a silent message "I need to grab my shirt and coat plus get paid, why don't you guys come with me then we'll go get something to eat" laxus said.

"Alright" Alexis answered not knowing that she had one more surprise waiting for her.

Walking up to a closed door laxus knocked and opened the door the room was dark until the birthday girl stepped in the lights came on SURPRISE HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY ALEXIS!" the ranjinshu AND the members of green day shouted causing Alexis to go speechless until

"Laxus I would cover your ears" Lucy said knowing what was coming.

"NO FREAKINGGGGG WAYYYY" Alexis shouted before fainting.

There you go folks chapter 13, next chapter will be the party, I do not own green day or their songs I do however own a few of their albums. Please rate and review...


	14. Chapter 14

Sisters

Hello everyone, it's been awhile since I've posted anything for sisters. I recently had a huge change in my life I moved from the state of California where I was born and raised to the state of Oregon. It's so different from California and I'm liking it, there's a different vibe here then in California. Anyway here's chapter 14 enjoy.

Disclaimer – I don't own fairy tail, just Alexis, Amelia and the plot are mine.

Chapter 14

Opening her eyes Alexis sat up thinking she had been dreaming.

"Good to see you're awake Alexis, you hit your head pretty hard when you fainted" Lucy said as she sat down next to the birthday girl.

"Lucy I thought I dreamt that laxus got us backstage to meet green day crazy right?" Alexis said with a laugh.

"That wasn't a dream Alexis, look" Lucy said tilting her head to the side.

Looking to where Lucy turned her head the teenager saw her older brother's teammates and her favorite band talking and laughing as if they'd been friends for years but laxus was MIA.

"If you're wondering about laxus, he's changing his shirt" Lucy said.

Bickslow looked toward the girls and saw that Alexis was awake "welcome back to the world of the living, glad you could join us" the seith mage and stuck his tongue out.

"Bicks put that away before I turn you to stone" said the only female of the thunder god tribe before looking toward the other two girls "how are you feeling Alexis?" evergreen asked.

"I'm fine" Alexis answered with a small shy smile.

"That's good to hear now we can get this party started" bickslow said smiling at his leader's little sister.

Groaning "I can't believe I fainted in front of my ultimate favorite band how embarrassing" the teenager said hiding her face in her hands.

"Alexis you don't have to be embarrassed even though we're a popular band we're regular people just like you, well almost like you we don't have magic" Billie Joe said as he walked over to the 2 girls.

"Really" Alexis asked lifting her head to look at the musician.

"Absolutely" Billie Joe said with a smile "so what do you say we celebrate your birthday fairy tail style" he asked offering her a hand.

"That's probably not a very good idea our guild can be insanely crazy, how about we celebrate it Alexis style" Lucy said wrapping an arm around the younger girl's shoulders.

"Is your guild really that crazy" the musician asked.

"You have no idea, but I wouldn't want to be in any other guild" Lucy answered walking over to the thunder god tribe and the rest of the band.

Laxus returned a few minutes later with his original purple seeing Alexis enjoying her birthday made him smile.

"You made her day" a voice said next to him making the lightning slayer look to see his fellow blonde holding a glass out to him.

Taking the glass "I'm glad" laxus said taking a drink, both blondes watch the young teen celebrate her birthday.

"Hey Lucy let's play dance dance revolution" Alexis called out making both blondes look to see bickslow and Billie Joe setting up the game.

"I'm in" Lucy said as she and laxus walked over to the group "so who's first?" the blonde celestial mage asked.

"Me and you" Alexis answered stepping onto a game mat Lucy stepping onto the other mat.

"You can pick the song lex" Lucy said with a smile as she watched the younger girl pick the song.

Picking butterfly the girls started their round with everyone else cheering them on.

When the music started Lucy was let lose as a child she would often dance with her mother before layla died once she did Lucy continued to dance to drown out her loneliness.

Laxus watched Lucy and how graceful she was, thinking she must have had dance lesson s considering she was raised as an heiress for her father's business.

The song came to an end naming Lucy the winner of the round making everyone clap.

"Wow cosplay queen that was awesome?" bickslow asked.

"Considering she was an heiress I would bet that she had dance lessons as a child" freed said.

"It's true I did have dance lessons but for the waltz, I enjoyed dancing differently with my mom it was something we enjoyed doing together, when she died I continued so I could have those memories." Lucy said as she steps off the game mat. Alexis, laxus and Billie Joe noticed a sad smile on the young blonde's face.

"Excuse me I need the ladies room" Lucy said leaving the room not before laxus smelt salt.

Upon smelling that laxus went after the young blonde wanting to comfort the girl he'd fallen for cry by herself.

"That's rough losing a parent at such a young age" Billie Joe said thinking back to when he'd lost his father.

With laxus

The blonde slayer caught up to the celestial mage before she could walk into to the restroom gently catching her wrist and turned her around and hugged her to him

"Lucy, I know it's hard losing a parent but you never forget them because their never really gone they live on in your heart, at least that's what you've told me and the girls" laxus told the young blonde causing her to cry.

Laxus not good at dealing with crying girls but had gotten better since mia had came into his life held the young blonde to him. Holding onto his shirt in her fist she was vaguely aware of him rubbing circles on her back in an attempt to sooth her.

After a few minutes Lucy had calmed down enough to realize that she was in laxus arms once again but she had to admit it felt nice to be wrapped in his strong arms and she liked the smell of his cologne. Blushing at that thought she squirmed trying to get away.

Laxus sensing that Lucy had stopped crying he reluctantly let her go "you alright?" he asked the celestial mage.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said looking at him when she noticed black wet marks from her make-up "but your shirt's not I'm sorry maybe I can get it out" she said.

"don't worry about it I'll take care of it you go wash your face and collect yourself for a few minutes I'll go wash this stuff of and I'll wait out here for you" laxus said before going toward the men's room walking in.

Lucy walked into the ladies room and leaned against the door she thought about those strong arms liking the way they felt around her thinking of the man they attached too, how handsome he was shaking her head "stop it Lucy" walking over to the mirror gasping at what she saw small black trails of her mascara ran down her cheeks.

"I'll have to reapply my make-up" Lucy said turning on the sink to wash off the black.

"I'll redo it ebi" a voice said causing her to yelp turning to see cancer beside her.

"Cancer this is the ladies room" Lucy said but had a small smile.

"My apologies ebi but we felt your distress from spirit realm, everyone thought you could use a shoulder to cry on, but it looks like you already had one" the crab zodiac said joked with a small smile.

Laughing and smiling at cancer's little joke Lucy felt somewhat better she could always count on her spirits for no matter what.

Getting to work on reapplying the ruined make-up "what had you so upset anyway ebi?" cancer asked a little peeved that something had upset the usually happy blonde, cancer had known Lucy all her life, had felt her kick in layla's tummy, had held her the day she was born, watched as she mourned her mother's death, had watched her grow into the beautiful young woman who was the spitting image of his key's previous owner.

"I was playing a game and it brought up memories of me and mom together, I'm fine now cancer." Lucy answered

"Memories of when you and layla danced in silliness" cancer asked finishing his task.

"Yes" was the blonde's short reply made the crab zodiac's arms wrap around her.

"She's always alive in your heart ebi her and your father, whenever Capricorn, Aquarius or myself miss her all we have do is look at you" cancer said.

"Looking at me just pisses Aquarius off" Lucy said but she got the gist of what cancer was saying "thanks cancer".

"Anytime ebi, better hurry out the blonde slayer is waiting" cancer said before poofing away.

Smiling Lucy fixed her hair up a little bit before leaving the restroom meeting laxus and headed back to the party.

The rest of the night the fairy tail mages and band partied to celebrate Alexis16th birthday

As gifts Billie Joe gave her the guitar he'd used that night, Tre gave her his drum sticks and Mike his pick. Alexis was excited she attacks them in a series of hugs making everyone laugh. After a group picture with everyone Alexis was falling asleep laxus decided it was time to leave since it was almost midnight.

The mages said their goodbye's laxus carrying Alexis on his back with his coat covering her from the chill of the night walked Lucy home.

"She's wiped out" Lucy said looking at the teen sound asleep on her older brother's shoulder.

"Hanging out with your favorite band can do that to you" laxus answered adjusting his sister so she wouldn't slip off.

Arriving in front of Lucy's apartment building "thanks for walking me home laxus I'll see you tomorrow" Lucy said

"No problem Blondie, 'I'll see you tomorrow I'll wait here until you're inside your place" the lightning slayer said.

Smiling Lucy leaned up and kissed his cheek making both blondes blush before Lucy dash away into the building laxus just stood there.

"Laxus" he heard his name from above him, looking up he spotted the younger blonde sticking her head out of her window letting him know she was safe inside.

Laxus smiled and started walked away to his home thinking of the younger blonde who had kissed his cheek.

"You should have kissed her back" a tired voice sounded in his ear.

How long have you been awake?" laxus asked his sister blushing that she had seen Lucy kiss his cheek.

"Long enough" Alexis answered before falling back to sleep.

"your lucky I love you otherwise I'd just drop on the ground and leave you there" laxus said arriving at his house, going to Alexis room laying her down taking off her shoes and covering her up "good night lex, happy birthday" laxus said going to his own room, took a quick shower and climbed into bed where he dreamed about kissing Lucy the way he wanted to.

There you go folk's chapter 14 of sisters, I apologizing for the long wait. Please rate and review.


	15. Chapter 15

Sisters

Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter of sisters, I apologize for the long wait it's been a hectic few months, we found a house and moved once again hopefully it'll be awhile before we have to move again. So without further ado I give you chapter 15.

Disclaimer- I don't fairy tail in any shape or form, I just own Alexis, Amelia and the plot.

Chapter 15

A few days after the concert Lucy was hanging out in the guild when someone called her name, turning around the young blonde found Alexis standing there with a job request.

"Let's go on a job" the younger girl said giving the celestial mage the flier to look over.

"Alexis this is an s-class job an s-class mage has to come with us" Lucy said handing the paper back.

"Who's an s-class then?" Alexis asked looking around trying to figure out who she needed to ask.

"There are only 4 S-class in fairy tail, Mira, erza, gildarts and Laxus" Lucy answered not noticing Alexis getting sly grin on her face.

Alexis thoughts

This is a good chance to get lax and Lu to spend time together, knowing full well how her older brother felt about the younger blonde.

End of thoughts

"Alright I'll go ask one of them" Alexis said already knowing she was going to ask Laxus.

"Yo lax me and Lucy want to go on an s-class job" the teen said when she walked into her brother's office.

"Alexis you know the knocking rule applies to my office as well as my room at home right" Laxus asked with a tick mark on his forehead

"Yeah I know I just wanted to annoy you" Alexis said with a small smirk much like her brother has half of the time.

"Your lucky you're my sister otherwise I'd shook you into next week" Laxus said as he took the job request out of his sister's hand and looked it over.

"Alright let's go get it approved by Mira and let Blondie know to go pack" Laxus said leaving his office down to the bar.

"Here Mira, Alexis, Lucy and I are going on a job" the lightning slayer told the barmaid handing the request to her to approve.

"Sure thing Laxus" Mira said taking the job and recording it into the guild log book "your all set" the demon said looking up to find Laxus staring at the young blonde who was talking to Alexis and had mia on her lap.

Mira's thoughts

Could Laxus like Lucy? Gasp their babies would be so cute and I would be the godmother, must get them together.

Normal thoughts

"Thanks Mira, yo Blondie, Alexis go pack for three days" Laxus said coming over to pick mia off the younger blonde's lap making her laugh the little girl absolutely adored her big brother.

"Does this mean I'm spending the night with asuka?" Mia asked smiling Laxus returning his own smile.

"Let's ask them first okay" Laxus said turning to see if he could find the gunners.

"They left on a job this morning, and asked me to look after asuka for a couple nights, I can watch mia as well" Mira said giving Cana a barrel of wine.

"Yeah, Mira can watch me" mia said with huge eyes happy with the possibility of spending time with her friend and the barmaid.

Laxus thinks about it for a moment "alright but you and asuka need to behave yourselves for Mira and her siblings" Laxus told his youngest sister looking her in the eye letting her know he was serious.

"Alright" Mia said with a huge smile.

Letting out a small smile of his own Laxus led his sisters and Lucy out of the guild "Go pack Blondie; we'll meet up here in one hour" Laxus told the celestial mage receiving a nod.

"Alright I'll head home and pack, I'll see you guys in a bit" Lucy said walking away from the siblings not noticing the elder of the three staring after her. But the two girls did.

"Come on squirts lets head home and pack" the lightning slayer told his sister before turning all of them into lightning and transported them to their house.

An hour later

The siblings returned to the guild with their bags packed and ready for a job.

"Alright squirt you behave yourself and mind Mira and her siblings, we'll see you in a few days" Laxus said placing his youngest sister down on the floor.

"Okay big brother, come back safely" Mia said before turning to find the young Connell.

"Mira call me if she misbehaves" Laxus said handing the bar maiden Amelia's bag.

"I will but I don't think she'll give me any trouble" Mira said taking the bag and placing it behind the bar.

"Lax, Lucy's here we better head to the train" Alexis said.

"Let's go" Laxus said walking toward the younger blonde Alexis following him.

Arriving at the train station, Laxus purchased their tickets lucy protested that she could buy her own but Laxus insisted. Boarding the train clover they were off to their s-class mission not knowing they were heading into trouble from a former enemy.

There you go people chapter 15, I apologize for the wait and the short chapter,The next one will be longer.

As for the waiting I apologize again months living with my cousin's husband's sister, we found a house so we were busy moving once again hopefully we won't be moving for a long while.

Please rate and review.


End file.
